El Dragneel cambio mi vida
by Kizoku Dragneel
Summary: Natsu y Lucy se enamoran a primera vista, pero su amor no sera fácil, Lucy tiene novio y Natsu esconde la verdad sobre su pasado. Es mi primer fanfic espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_El es Salamander _

_Chapter 1: El chico que me salvo_

_Caminaba por las calles de Magnolia una rubia, con un buen cuerpo y vestida de uniforme escolar de color amarillo y una falda gris, realmente se veía bien y eso no pasaba de ser percibido por los hombres que se la quedaban viendo mientras esta caminaba._

_—__Quedan veinte minutos para que empiece la clase, así que tengo suficiente tiempo. __—__dijo con cierta relajación, ya que el Institutito Fairy Tail estaba cerca._

_Caminaba tranquilamente cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono celular, era su novio Sting, por lo que contesto rápidamente._

_—__Halo, Sting. __—__contesto con entusiasmo._

_—__ ¡Hey Lucy!, espérame en la parada de buses, para que nos vallamos juntos._

_—__Esta bien, ahí te espero.__ —__le respondió para luego serrar su teléfono._

_Comenzó a acelerar el paso, pues quería encontrarse con su novio, estuvieron dos semanas de vacaciones sin verse puesto que la rubia no se encontraba en la ciudad._

_De pronto en su apuro no paro en un semáforo en rojo y cuando logro percatarse tenia un auto encima, y su única reacción fue cerrar sus bellos ojos color chocolate. _

_Ya habían pasado unos segundos y la rubia se negaba a abrir los ojos, se preguntaba si estaría viva o muerta, aunque el hecho de tener conciencia y no sentir un dolor de un impacto automovilístico descartaron la segunda opción. _

_Cuando abrió sus ojos, fue para ver que se encontraba recostada sobre un chico peli rosa, se reflejo un sonrojo en su rostro, para luego quedarse inmóvil apreciando a su salvador._

_—__Oye… ¡te encuentras bien! __—__pregunto con cara de preocupación el peli rosa, logrando sacar a la chica de su trance._

_Ella seguía sobre su pecho, era realmente cómodo y cálido, luego se percato que las manos de él estaban sobre su cintura, por lo que parecía imposible zafarse del agarre del chico, aunque eso era lo que ella menos quería._

_—__Estoy bien,… gracias. __—__dijo mientras se topo con la mirada de él._

_Entonces se dio cuenta que los ojos que la veían fijamente eran de color jade, eran muy hermosos y profundos, el sonrojo en su rostro proseguía de solo ver al peli rosa ya que lo encontraba muy guapo._

_El chico la alejo de su pecho y luego la ayudo a pararse. __—__Tal parece que te encuentras bien. __—__agrego el oji jade mientras la observaba detenidamente, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara aun mas._

_De pronto llego junto a ellos una niña de cabello azul, se detuvo para respirar ya que había corrido, para poder alcanzarlos._

_—__Natsu-niisan, ¿se encuentran bien? __—__pregunto la niña preocupada._

_—__Si estamos bien. __—__ Contesto el chico con una alegre sonrisa, cosa que llamo la atención de la rubia, además de su extraña vestimenta, llevaba pantalones blancos hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, una chaqueta negra amarada a la cintura, una camiseta negra sin mangas y una bufanda blanca de una seda poco común._

_La chica se les quedo mirando como estos conversaban y se dio cuenta claramente que estos eran hermanos._

_—__Disculpa,… no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Natsu y ella es mi hermana menor Wendy. __—__se presento el peli rosa al ver que la chica los estaba observando._

_—__Oh…eh…yo soy Lucy, y muchas gracias por salvarme. __—__Le respondió la chica mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento._

_—__Bueno Lucy…no tienes de que agradecer. __—__respondo el peli rosa mientras le daba una sonrisa a la rubia._

_—__Gracias. __—__dijo nuevamente la rubia y asintió._

_La chica miro su reloj y recordó que debía esperar a Sting, aunque a esas alturas probablemente el la esperaba a ella._

_Iba a despedirse de los hermanos, cuando… __—__Oye Lucy, por casualidad sabes donde alquilan departamentos o habitaciones, es que acabamos de llegar a Magnolia._

_La rubia se dio cuenta que tras ellos habían unas maletas y bolsos por lo que en verdad eran nuevos en la ciudad._

_—__Bueno… cerca de aquí hay un edificio en el que rentan departamentos. __—__respondió la rubia a la solicitud del peli rosa._

_—__En verdad, y ¿por donde queda? __—__Pregunto nuevamente entusiasmado el peli rosa._

_—__Se encuentra por la avenida del frente hacia el fondo, me gustaría poder acompañarlos como agradecimiento, pero estoy algo atrasada. __—__contesto la chica con algo de tristeza._

_Realmente la rubia quería acompañarlos, así podría conversar más con su salvador, para conocerlo un poco más y ya que se quedaría en Magnolia tal vez poder seguir viéndose._

_—__Oh… no te preocupes con esto es suficiente. __—__le agradeció el peli rosa._

_—__Bueno chicos, tengo que irme adiós. __—__se despidió la rubia mientras comenzaba a alejarse._

_—__Adiós Lucy… y ¡cuidado al cruzar la calle! __—__le gritaron al uniso los dos hermanos con una sonrisa._

_Lucy volteo y sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, le palpitaba fuerte el corazón al verlos alejarse, puso su mano sobre su pecho y confirmo esa sensación, algo tenían esos dos que la hicieron sentirse completamente feliz por un momento al ver la sonrisa característica de ambos._

_—__Son buenos chicos, espero volver a verlos. __—__fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego comenzar a caminar velozmente hacia el Instituto._

_Cuando llego al instituto, se percato de que la clase ya había comenzado, no le importaba mucho el llegar tarde, sino mas bien lo que le diría a su novio, ya que este probablemente estaba molesto con ella, por haberlo dejado plantado._

_Durante el resto del día la rubia solo pensó en el peli rosa, y se lamentaba el no haber podido seguir conversando con él, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por haberlo conocido, él evito que la atropellaran apareciendo en el momento preciso, fue su salvador y eso era algo que ella jamás olvidaría. Pero a pesar de la gratitud que sentía hacia el chico, ese no era el único sentimiento que tenia, su corazón latió fuerte en el momento que estuvo junto a él, y seguía latiendo cuando recordaba su cabello, el aroma de su pecho, el color jade de sus ojos, la mirada profunda que tenían y que la habían hecho quedar inmóvil mientras se adentraba en la mirada de su salvador, pero lo que mas le gusto de él fue su sonrisa, que ala hizo sentir capaz de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando obtuviera de recompensa la sonrisa del peli rosa._

_Pasaban los días y solo pensaba en el chico que evito que fuera atropellada, incluso se olvidaba que tenia novio e inconscientemente evitaba Sting, con distintos pretextos que este notaba, fue sacada del salón varias veces por estar distraída o mirando por la ventana con melancolía, también sus amigas le hacían notar que en los últimos días estaba cambiada, ella era alegre y muy sociable, pero por alguna razón que ellas desconocían y que esta no quería decir, ya no era así._

_Cuando pasaba por el semáforo en donde conoció al peli rosa y a su hermanita, caminaba lento y miraba detenidamente todo el lugar para ver si se encontraba con alguno de ellos, y saber donde se estaban hospedando, y donde estudiaría el chico ya que mas o menos tenia la misma edad que ella y posiblemente aun estudiaba, si es que aun seguían en la ciudad. Por desgracia nunca se los encontró en aquel lugar ni en ningún otro, la ciudad no era tan grande y eso le hacia pensar que tal vez se habían ido._

_A parte de no saber nada sobre el chico que tanto añoraba ver, su relación con Sting no estaba de lo mejor, este le recriminaba constantemente que pasaban poco tiempo juntos y que ella lo evitaba, y como era tan celoso la idea de que ella lo engañaba no tardo en aparecer lo que hizo que se alejaran aun mas, aunque la rubia no quería terminar con el, pero tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar._

_Habían pasado ya dos semanas, desde su encuentro con el peli rosa que no podía despegar de su mente y como de costumbre en los últimos días llego tarde a la clase, afortunadamente el maestro aun no llegaba así que se sentó en su lugar, al lado de su mejor amiga, una peli azul, delgada y algo pequeña, en comparación a la rubia._

_—Hola Lu-chan. —saludo cordialmente la amiga de la rubia._

_—Hola Levy. —saludo de la misma forma._

_—llegaste justo a tiempo el maestro aun no llega. _

_—Ah… si ya lo note. —respondió la rubia mientras comenzaba a sacar un libro de su mochila, para ponerse a leer._

_— ¿Vas a ponerte a leer? —pregunto Levy con curiosidad._

_—Si curiosamente es lo único que me distrae de pensar en él… los problemas que tengo. —dijo tratando de despistar a su amiga de lo que había dicho por error._

_Afortunadamente para la rubia su amiga lo paso por alto, y no la interrogó en lo absoluto, algo que le sorprendió, ya que Levy solía ser bastante entrometida y sobre todo cuando se trataba de su vida personal, pero luego se percato de que su amiga estaba mirando como idiota a cierto chico en el salón, de cabello largo, negro, pírsines en las orejas, y un aura de metalero, que irradiaba temor en muchos pero no en Levy, la rubia sonrió ya que ahora tendría con que molestar a su amiga._

_Después de un rato se acerco Sting, para saludarla venia con la intensión de conversar con ella, pero al verla tan centrada en el libro, decidió dejar la conversación para después, aunque eso lo molesto en cierta forma y la rubia lo noto, pero siguió leyendo._

_Lucy estaba muy entretenida con el libro que no se percato cuando llego el maestro Macao al salón._

—_Buenos días clase, hoy se integrara un nuevo alumno a la clase. —Dijo el maestro para luego hacer pasar al nuevo estudiante._

_Lucy seguía en la lectura que la tenia tan entretenida, que no aparto la vista del libro mientras el nuevo entraba y se ponía enfrente de la clase._

—_Preséntese a la clase. —agrego el maestro mientras el nuevo miraba a la clase._

—_Hola, yo soy Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto. —se presento mientras sonreía amistosamente, traía el mismo uniforme que todos, pantalón gris, camiseta blanca, un suéter amarillo claro con la única diferencia que llevaba al cuello una bufanda blanca._

_La rubia seguía sin despegar la vista de su libro e ignoraba la entrada de su nuevo compañero, esto hasta que escucho su nombre._

—_Natsu…Natsu…lo eh oído antes. —dijo en su interior. —un momento, ¡Natsu! —grito la rubia, mientras que se ponía de pie, al ver que el chico nuevo en su salón no era nadie mas que su tan añorado salvador._


	2. Chapter 2: Un nuevo alumno

**Eh aquí el segundo capitulo, este es un poquito mas largo que el anterior y ojala que les guste.**

**Saludos!**

**_Chapter 2: Un nuevo alumno_**

_Toda la clase quedo boquiabierta a tan extraña reacción de su compañera de clase, que lleva días con un aura solitaria y pensativa, pero al parecer el ver al recién llegado parecía que esta había regresado a la vida de golpe, con la sola aparición del chico._

_El peli rosa noto que quien lo reconoció, y se puso de pie para nombrarlo por su nombre, no era nada más y nada menos que la rubia que conoció, y salvo de un accidente apenas había llegado a la ciudad. _

—_Ah… hola Lucy, que coincidencia. __—__saludo con una sonrisa el chico nuevo, a su compañera que recién lo había nombrado._

_La clase completa observaba atenta como aparentemente el alumno nuevo y la rubia se conocían, quien también observaba la escena era el rubio, y novio de Lucy, quien no veía con buenos ojos que su chica reaccionara de esa forma ante la llegada del nuevo, tomando en cuenta que a él lo ignoro hace unos pocos minutos atrás._

—_Natsu… ¿qué haces aquí? __—__pregunto la oji chocolate, mientras aun seguía de pie._

—_Creo, que vengo a clases. __—__respondió a la interrogante de la rubia, con una gota estilo anime._

_Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, parecía que no había nadie mas en el salón que solo ellos, la mas afectada era la rubia que a pesar de estar estupefacta por la llegada tan repentina de Natsu, por dentro estaba feliz pues el solo verlo era motivo para estar agradecida._

—_Asiento por favor señor Dragneel. __—__dijo el maestro Macao, interrumpiendo las miradas de los dos chicos._

_El peli rosa camino por el medio del salón para ubicar un lugar en una esquina, tomo asiento y observo como comenzaba la clase, el maestro hablaba sobre historia universal, por lo que él presto mucha atención ya que era su clase favorita. Luego comenzó a percatarse que algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban de reojo y comentaban sobre él, probablemente ya sabia la razón, su apellido era un problema y el siempre tendría que cargar con el, era inevitable que lo relacionaran con la familia mas poderosa de todo el país, pero ya aclararía los rumores que estaban surgiendo._

_De pronto sus compañeros ubicados delante de él se dieron vuelta, con una clara intención de conversar._

—_Hola mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, mucho gusto. __—__se presento un chico peli azul y con una camisa media abotonada y un crucifijo colgando de su cuello._

—_Un gusto también. __—__respondió el peli rosa estrechando la mano de su nuevo compañero._

—_Yo soy Cana Alberona un gusto. __—__saludo una chica de cabello castaño, y que usaba una blusa algo desabrochada y con un prominente escote._

—_Igualmente. __—__respondió el nuevo de forma cortes._

_A simple vista los chicos que acaban de presentarse se veían simpáticos, por lo que el peli rosa supuso que se llevarían bastante bien y esperaba que el resto de sus compañeros fueran iguales._

_Cuando termino la clase, y sonó la campana que daba inicio al receso, la mayor parte de sus nuevos compañeros se pararon de sus asientos y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su lugar._

—_Oeh, Natsu, prepárate para el interrogatorio viejo. __—__dijo Gray con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se hacia a un lado para que pasara la muchedumbre que se aglomeraba frente al nuevo estudiante._

—_Natsu, ¿perteneces a la familia Dragneel? __—__pregunto uno de sus compañeros, tenia cabello café claro y una insignia en su camisa que decía Max, miembro del periódico escolar de Fairy Tail._

_Todos estaban expectantes ante la respuesta del chico, ya que tener a un miembro de una de las familias mas importante del país era un acontecimiento que no se veía todos los días._

—_No realmente, solo es una coincidencia de apellidos, nada más. __—__respondió el peli rosa tomándose la situación con simpleza tratando de pasar de ser percibido._

—_Pero… ni si quiera un pariente lejano. __—__insistían con el mismo tema sus nuevos compañeros de aula._

—_En verdad no lo conozco, se quien es como todos, pero no lo conozco. __—__respondió nuevamente el peli rosa, tratando de cerrar el tema de su apellido._

_No obstante el salón se seguía llenando de alumnos, incluso de otros salones, todos atraídos por los rumores del supuesto hijo de Igneel Dragneel._

—_Natsu, entonces... _

_Aparentemente el interrogatorio iba a proseguir cuando de pronto apareció una joven de cabello escarlata, buen cuerpo, y de un aparente mal genio, seguida de cerca de un joven de cabello azul cielo y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho._

—_Se termino la entrevista, ahora todos los que no pertenecen a este salón se pueden retirar no hay nada que ver aquí. __—__dijo la peli escarlata de forma intimidante._

—_Ya la oyeron, vámonos. __—__grito medio salón mientras se golpeaban y empujaban para poder salir lo mas rápido posible de la vista de la peli escarlata._

_Todo el salón quedo en shock, para luego volver su mirada al recién llegado que no savia quien rayos era esa chica y por que todos temían de solo verla._

—_Eres Natsu Dragneel, ¿verdad? __—__pregunto la peli escarlata, al recién llegado, mientras esté la miraba con desgano ya que veía que el interrogatorio iba a proseguir._

—_Si, un gusto. __—__respondió el peli rosa intentando parecer mas motivado._

—_Un gusto también, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, presidenta del concejo estudiantil de Fairy Tail, y el que esta otras mío es el vise-presidente Jerall Fernández._

—_Bienvenido a Fairy Tail, Natsu. __—__dijo como única presentación el chico peli azul, tratando de no interrumpir a la Scarlet._

—_Gracias._

_Luego dela presentación de la presentación de los miembros del concejo con Natsu, se acercaron mas compañeros a saludarlo de forma mas amigable, aunque el peli rosa lo único que esperaba era que Lucy le fuera a saludar pero esta no se acercaba, de hecho estaba sentada en su lugar petrificada._

—_Tal vez venga… cuando hayan menos personas. __—__dijo para si mismo, ya que quería conversar con ella y conocerla mas, realmente le agrado cuando la conoció._

_Mientras tanto Lucy se debatía entre ir a saludarlo o no, sentía vergüenza del recibimiento que le había dado, prácticamente había saltado en cuanto holló nombrar al peli rosa, pero es que realmente no se lo esperaba, estuvo esperando verlo desde que se despidió de él cuando la salvo, y que de pronto aparezca en su mismo salón, cuando ella ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verlo, es algo como para olvidarse de toda lógica y actuar solo por impulso, exactamente como lo había hecho ella._

—_Debo ir a saludarlo… pero hay... muchas personas, ojala lo dejen solo aunque sea un rato. __—__se dijo en su mente mientras lo veía de reojo._

_Después de que se termino el descanso, llego el maestro Macao, con lo que todos volvieron a sus asientos, menos Gray que se sentó ahora junta a Natsu, ya que Cana se había retirado del salón._

— _¿Qué clase es esta Gray? __—__pregunto el peli rosa._

—_Mate, ¿por?_

—_Es que no entiendo nada, como soy nuevo. __—__le comento al peli azul mientras palidecía de tan solo recordar algo sobre calculo y números._

—_Tranquilo, yo eh estudiado toda mi vida aquí y tampoco entiendo nada. __—__dijo con un aura de relajo nuevamente el Fullbuster._

— _¿Ah… y que hacemos entonces?_

—_Lo único que se puede hacer en estos casos es dormir, luego le copiamos a los nerds en los exámenes. __—__contesto el peli azul mientras se acomodaba en su pupitre._

_El peli rosa no se quedo atrás eh imito a su compañero de lugar, y antes de quedarse dormido se dio cuenta que la pasaría bastante bien en Fairy Tail, ya que una de las cosas que mas le gustaba era perder el tiempo y dormir, claro esta y sin dar mas vueltas al asunto se quedo dormido como tronco, al igual que Gray._

— _¡ahhhhh, fue una buena siesta! __—__dijo bostezando el peli rosa. Luego se percato de que ya era la hora del almuerzo y que su nuevo amigo aun dormía plácidamente, y lo mas extraño es que se encontraba sin camisa. —Oe… Gray… despierta, ya es hora de comer, ya todos se fueron._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es hora de comer? __—__hablo el peli azul mientras se tallaba los ojos, y estiraba los brazos, ya que no los sentía. __—__Bien Natsu vamos a comer._

_Cuando ya estaban en la cafetería se sentaron los dos en una mesa, el peli rosa por alguna razón, a todo lo que pidió le agrego salsa picante, y el peli azul por su parte lleno su charola con helados de diferentes sabores, y ante estos ambos solo se reían, de los gustos extraños que tenían cada uno._

—_Bien Natsu, ahora te voy a instruir con tus nuevos compañeros. __—__dijo el peli azul, mientras señalaba a un grupo._

_El peli rosa se arremetió a asentir solamente y escuchar a su compañero atentamente._

—_Los albinos de allá, son Elfman y Mirayane Strauss, ella es muy simpática y atenta, pero el gigantón ese que tiene por hermano es un celoso, así que es mejor no acercarse mucho a ella. Luego Gray señalo a un chico pelinegro, moreno y de apariencia metalera. __—__Ese es Gajeel Redfox, no habla mucho con nadie, pero por alguna razón, siempre termina peleando con alguien. __—__Luego están los Shadow Gears, ni preguntes porque les dicen así, ellos mismos se auto llamaron con ese nombre, esta Levy McGarden que es la más lista de nuestra clase incluso fue adelantada un grado ya que en realidad es una genio, siempre me las arreglo para copiarle en los exámenes, y los otros son Jet y Droy, están enamorados de Levy y la siguen a todas partes._

— _¿Y esos dos de allá? __—__pregunto el peli rosa._

—_Son Bisca y Alzack, son novios, y el es un buen amigo mío, así que es chica muerta, entendiste. __—__eso ultimo Gray lo dijo muy serio._

—_Claro claro, no tienes porque enfadarte, solo preguntaba._

—_Está bien. -dijo el peli azul, pero aun mirando de reojo a Natsu. __—__ese de allí es Max encargado del diario escolar, y las demás chicas Laki, Miki y Mereldy , al resto los iras conociendo a su debido tiempo._

_El peli rosa escucho atento a todas y cada unas de la descripciones que le dio Gray de sus nuevos compañeros, pero a pesar de todos buscaba con su mirada para ver donde se encontraba Lucy, y tal vez charlar con ella, pero no la encontró en la cafetería._

_Después de salir de la cafetería Gray llevo al recién llegado peli rosa a recorrer su nuevo instituto, caminaron un buen rato ya que Fairy Tail era bastante grande, luego los dos chicos se dirigieron a una plazoleta dentro del instituto, tenia varios arboles y lugares para sentarse, y claramente fueron por lo último._

—_Es bastante grande Fairy Tail, ¿verdad? __—__pregunto el peli azul, a su nuevo amigo._

—_Si, nunca creí que fuese tan grande. __—__respondió de forma algo jadeante el peli rosa._

_De pronto a unas bancas de distancia de los dos chicos se aproximaron siete estudiantes, para luego sentarse._

—_No puedo creer Natsu está justo aquí. __—__Dijo Lucy al notar la presencia del peli rosa a unos cuantos metros de ella y su grupo._

_La rubia lo único que quería era ir a saludar como era debido al Dragneel, pero sabía que ese no era un buen momento, debido a la presencia de su novio, así que trato de no mirar al peli rosa aunque, claro eso le costaba, cosa que también noto Sting._

_Natsu al notar la presencia de Lucy, solo la miraba y recordaba cuando la conoció, y como casi la atropellan, cuando ella estuvo sobre él, fue algo que lo hizo sentir al raro por dentro, fue algo que nunca había sentido, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla._

—_Oe, vas a preguntar por Lucy o te vas a quedar mirándola como idiota. __—__dijo el Fullbuster en tono de burla._

_El peli rosa estaba embobado, eso era claro, pero no tanto como para no percatarse del insulto. __—__A quien rayos llamas idiota eh, maldito desnudista. __—__respondió el Dragneel, de forma retadora._

— _¡Como que desnudista!, cabeza de flama. __—__respondió ahora el peli azul, claro sin percatarse que ya no traía la camisa puesta._

—_¡Gray tu camisa! __—__dijo Mira junto a Elfman, que en esos momentos se dirigían hacia donde estaban los dos chicos, a punto de comenzar una pelea._

—_¡Pero, como, cuando! __—__Grito el aludido al notar que efectivamente ya no traia su camisa puesta._

— _¡Ves maldito Hentai! __—__elevó ahora la voz Natsu, con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que Gray se arrastraba por el piso buscando su camisa extraviada._

—_Oye no te acerques a mi Nee-san. __—__Grito el albino, para luego golpear en pleno rostro a Gray, ya que este se había acercado mucho a Mira, buscando su prenda._

—_Hey, Gigantón, no golpes al stripper no ves que no tiene la culpa de ser un pervertido. __—__dijo el peli rosa adaptando una pose de pelea._

_Toda esta pelea era vista por Lucy y sus acompañantes, y estos últimos lo hacían con indiferencia, excepto la rubia, que ahora también pudo a preciar que el peli rosa también era un problemático. Con lo que de un momento a otro todos los chicos se pararon de sus asientos y se disponían a irse._

_Natsu al notar como la rubia se iba, no presto atención, y se olvido que delante de él había un iracundo Elfman._

—_¡A quien llamas gigantón! __—__grito el Strauss, para luego conectar un derechazo en toda la cara del peli rosa. _

_Este ultimo del puro golpe avanzo varios metros, cayendo al lado de Gray que también se encontraba noqueado._

_Lucy al ver caer al peli rosa, involuntariamente se disponía a ir en su ayuda, cuando la mano de Sting la detuvo con firmeza, y con una fría mirada la hizo dar vuelta, para luego irse._

_A pesar de estar noqueado, Natsu se dio cuenta de que la rubia lo veía con preocupación, y también vio como el rubio la tomaba del brazo y se la llevaba._

—_Elfman, cómo pudiste. __—__dijo la Strauss para luego ir en ayuda de los dos amigos caídos. __—__discúlpate ahora mismo. __—__exigió la peli blanca muy enfadada por lo que la había hecho su hermano a sus compañeros._

—_Pero Nee-san… yo este… es que Gray quería propasarse contigo. __—__se excuso el albino._

—_Por favor Elfman, Gray estaba a dos metros de distancia de mí, eres un celoso. __—__sentencio la Strauss con molestia._

—_Valla que nos diste duro Elfman. __—__dijo Gray, que recién se había recuperado del golpe._

—_¡Tu, tuviste la culpa! __—__grito a todo pulmón y levantando su puño nuevamente con dirección al peli azul._

—_¡Elfman! __—__grito al instante la Strauss, logrando que su hermano se detuviera y por alguna razón palideciera a penas escucho el grito._

—_Es decir… disculpen…fue un malentendido… __—__musito Elfman de una voz casi inaudible, pero que a pesar de todo igual llego a oídos de su hermana y Gray._

—_No hay problema, mientras no allá rastro permanente en mi rostro… __—__respondió el peli azul ahora levantándose poco a poco, no quería admitir que a pesar de todo el golpe si le dolió, y mucho._

—_Bien chicos ahora la mano, como buenos amigos. __—__demando la albina, con una sonrisa._

—_¡Nee-san!_

—_Elfmannn… __—__agrego nuevamente la albina al ver las protestas de su hermano._

—_¡Darse la mano es de hombre! __—__grito el Strauss, para luego darle la mano casi a la fuerza a Gray, y luego zamarrearlo de un lado a otro producto de su fuerza desmedida._

_Mientras Gray daba por finalizado el saludo con Elfman, se percato de que el peli rosa estaba en el piso sentado mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido Lucy._

—_Oye flamita, no crees que ya es hora de que dejes deber por donde se fue Lucy. __—__se burlo el peli azul intentando captar la atención del Dragneel._

—_Cállate Stripper… y a todo esto, ¿quiénes eran los que andaban con Lucy? __—__pregunto el peli rosa, que aun seguí mirando así donde Lucy se había ido._

—_Ellos son los chicos populares de Fairy Tail la morena es Minerva Orland, el musculoso de cabello verde claro es Olga Nanagia, y el rubio de cabello largo es Rufus Lohr, ellos son de tercer grado._

— _¿Y los otros? __—__volvió a preguntar el peli rosa._

—_Son de nuestro salón. __—__contesto Mira, que aun seguía ahí con su hermano._

—_Si flamita, la peli celeste es Yukino Auguria, y los otros son los hermanitos Eucliffe, el peli negro es Rogue y el rubio oxigenado, Sting… y para tu mala suerte este ultimo también es el novio de Lucy. __—__agrego el peli azul, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía la mano a Natsu para que este se levantara del suelo._

—_Lucy tiene novio, tal vez por eso no se ah acercado a hablarme. __—__pensó el peli rosa._

—_Eh… chicos, la hora del almuerzo está por terminar, hay que ir al salón. __—__interrumpía Mira la conversación del Fullbuster con el Dragneel._

—_Tienes razón. __—__dijo Gray ya que también vio la hora que era en su reloj._

_Así los cuatro se dirigieron al salón de clases, ya que no querían llegar tarde, principalmente Gray, quien ya tenía muchos atrasos en su expediente y uno más y llamaban a sus padres. _

_Ya había comenzado la clase, era de ingles y el maestro era un viejo clavo y que llevaba una pipa para fumar, y aunque parecía imposible lo hacía en el aula y a la vista de todos. Cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos del comienzo de la clase, entraron por la puerta tanto Lucy, Yukino, Rogue y Sting, estos avanzaron cada uno a su lugar dentro del salón y no dieron ninguna explicación producto de su retraso, algo que le pareció muy extraño al peli rosa._

—_Oe hielito, ¿por qué a ellos no les dicen nada por llegar tarde? __—__pregunto el peli rosa a su compañero de lugar._

—_La razón es muy simple, cabeza de flama. __—__respondió el Fullbuster, asiendo énfasis en el insulto. __—__Todos ellos son hijos de las mejores familias de Magnolia._

_El peli rosa se quedo pensativo, él era un Dragneel, y si ellos eran respetados por ser de familias acomodadas, él seria entonces una especie de dios para todos, como no si los Dragneel o mejor dicho su padre Igneel, era casi dueño de todo Fiore, era respetado, admirado, temido y odiado, pero a pesar de todo era un hombre importante, con una gran influencia política y económica en el país._

—_Luego de salir de sus pensamientos, observo a la rubia y tenia unas ganas enormes de hablar con ella, pero claramente el novio iba a ser un impedimento, pero ya algo se le ocurriría._

_Por otro lado, Lucy tomo asiento, y ante de eso había divisado al peli rosa que la estaba mirando fijamente, lo que la hacia sentirse extremadamente nerviosa y al mismo tiempo feliz._

—_Definitivamente, tengo que hablar contigo Natsu. __—__se dijo a si misma en su mente, y para ello tendría que inventar alguna escusa para no quedarse con Sting después de la escuela._

_Después de que se termino la clase, todos comenzaban a irse de Fairy Tail salvo los que tenían clases extras, o tenían entrenamientos de algún taller deportivo._

_El peli rosa estaba cerrando su casillero, junto con Gray ya que casualmente sus casilleros estaban uno al lado del otro._

—_Oye Hielito, ¿ya te vas? __—__pregunto el Dragneel a su compañero._

—_No… aún no, debo esperar a mi hermano mayor Lyon. _

—_Bueno nos vemos, entonces. __—__se despidió el peli rosa, mientras se alejaba caminando lentamente hacia la salida del instituto, y caminaba lento principalmente para ver si se encontraba con la rubia, y platicar con ella que era lo que mas anhelaba. Miro todo el frontis de Fairy Tail, pero no la encontró, miro su reloj y vio la hora que era._

—_Rayos, ya es tarde Wendy me debe estar esperando. __—__dijo el peli rosa en su interior para echarse a correr, rumbo a la escuela de su hermana a menor._

_Mientras tanto en el gimnasio del instituto se encontraba la rubia que ahora si estaba conversando con su novio._

—_Pero Lucy enserio te vas a ir. __—__dijo el rubio a su novia con una expresión de molestia. __—__Que pasa amor, tú siempre me esperas a que termine las prácticas de soccer._

—_Lo siento Sting… es que no me siento muy bien, y solo quiero ir a descansar. __—__dijo la Heartfilia a su novio con cierto desgano que demostraba en su rostro._

—_Esta bien amor…pero tenemos una conversación pendiente tu y yo, así que la dejamos para mañana, ¿esta bien?_

—_Claro, mañana hablamos._

_Lucy se estaba dando la vuelta para irse cuando Sting la tomo del brazo y la volvió para besarla, y esta como acto reflejo movió su rostro hacia un lado rechazándolo._

— _¡Y ahora que pasa! __—__recrimino el rubio con molestia ante la actitud de su novia._

—_Es… que…creo que tengo gripe, y… no quisiera contagiarte. __—__respondió la rubia, eludiendo la mirada de este, para luego darse vuelta e irse rápidamente. _

_Después de alejarse de Sting, la rubia busco a Natsu por todo Fairy Tail, y al no encontrarlo supuso que ya se había marchado._

—_Si tan solo supiera donde vives. __—__se lamentaba a su mente la oji chocolate._

_Comenzó a alejarse lentamente del instituto ya que no tenía un camino el cual seguir para encontrase con el peli rosa, cuando recordó que en semáforo donde lo conoció, y en el cual muchas veces espero para ver si aparecía, era la única pista que tenia por donde el podría vivir, ya que ella misma le había mencionado sobre departamentos de alquiler a pocas calles de allí. Luego de esa meditación comenzó su andar rogando no equivocarse y encontrarse con él._

_Mientras tanto el peli rosa ya había llegado a la escuela primaria a la cual asistía su hermana y al igual que él era su primer día._

—_Onii-chan, por fin llegas. __—__dijo la peli azul apenas vio a su hermano asomarse por la entrada de la escuela._

—_Perdón…por… el retraso… Wendy. —se esforzó por responder para luego intentar recuperar el aliento ya que había corrido todo el trayecto._

—_No hay problema. __—__respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa, al percatarse de todo lo que debió haber corrido su hermano para ir a buscar, para luego comenzar con el regreso a casa._

_Lucy ya se encontraba en el semáforo hace unos minutos y mil preguntas recorren por su mente, que le diría al peli rosa si lo veía, sería raro tomando en cuenta que tuvo que ignorarlo todo el día, aunque moría por hablar con él, y ni decir el recibimiento que le dio, que solo de recordar se moría de vergüenza, pero superaría todo con tal de tenerlo cerca._

_Natsu y Wendy caminaban de lo más tranquilos y sonrientes, como era de costumbre en ellos, cuando vieron en la orilla de calle, una caja media rota y sucia, y dentro de esta se encontraban dos gatitos, uno azul y uno blanco. Wendy se acerco a ellos y tomo al blanco._

—_Natsu-nii, se que se que el departamento es pequeño… pero crees que podríamos quedarnos con ellos, o al menos hasta encontrarles un hogar._

_El peli rosa miro a su hermana y luego a los gatitos, savia que sería difícil criarlos, pero no se podía negar a la mirada suplicante de su hermana, la misma que siempre lo hacía aceptar cualquier petición de ella._

—_Está bien Wendy nos los quedamos._

—_Enserio Onii-chan… gracias. __—__agradeció la niña para luego abrazar a su hermano._

—_Y que nombres les pondremos pregunto Natsu a la peli azul._

—_El blanco, será Ryu. __—__dijo Wendy mientras mecía al minino de un lado al otro._

—_un momento Wendy… ese es gata. __—__soltó el peli rosa mientras analizaba cierta parte de la ahora gatita._

—_Entonces serás... Charle, ¿que te parece? __—__pregunto la niña a su nueva gatita, mientras esta respondió con un miau, por lo que parecía haberle gustado._

— _¿Y qué nombre le pondremos al azul onii-chan?_

—_Um… ya se, te llamaras Happy. __—__dijo el oji jade mientras cargaba a su nuevo gato y lo tenía frente a frente._

—_Y… ¿Por qué Happy? _

—_No lo sé, me inspira felicidad y siempre esta sonriendo y tiene ojos saltones, es gracioso. __—__respondió el peli rosa mientras el gato dijo ¡Aye!, en vez de maullar, cosa que les extraño pero no le dieron mayor importancia. _

_Lucy seguía en el semáforo, de pronto sentía que debía marcharse, que él nunca llegaría, que era un chico más, pero al mismo una sensación la hacía quedarse en donde estaba y seguir esperando. La rubia tenía una lucha mental no podía describir exactamente lo que sentía, dudaba que fuese amor a primera vista, ella no creía en esas cosas, pero tampoco podía esconder las ganas que tenia de verlo en la simple faceta de, "solo quiero agradecerle por salvarme", porque por mas que se lo repetía a si misma, sabia a la perfección que así no era._

_De pronto la rubia salió de su meditación para encontrarse frente a frente con el peli rosa que tanto añoraba ver, este al verla no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al verla que se acercaba y por alguna razón, muy contenta hizo que se relajara y sonriera como era clásico en él._

—_Hola Lucy. __—__saludo el peli rosa con una enorme sonrisa que hacia relucir su perfecta dentadura, cuando ya está estaba al lado suyo._

—_Hola Lucy-san. __—__saludo igualmente la peli azul con una pequeña reverencia hacia la Heartfilia._

—_Natsu… Wendy… hola. __—__devolvió el saludo algo titubeante producto de los nervios._

—_Onii-chan entonces Lucy esta en tu misma clase, ¿o no? __—__pregunto la pequeña ya que su hermano traía el mismo uniforme que Lucy._

—_Ah, pues…si. __—__respondió el peli rosa sobándose la cabeza, ya que no tenía nada mejor que decir._

_La rubia al escuchar la pregunta de Wendy escondió su mirada en su flequillo, ya que precisamente estaba ahí por esa razón, quería halar con él, ya que en Fairy Tail no pudo hacerlo._

—_Eh... Natsu… quería hablar… contigo sobre lo de… hoy. __—__dijo la rubia con dificultad por lo nerviosa que estaba._

—_Natsu-nii, no me digas que ya estas ligando con Lucy-san. __—__pregunto de pronto la peli azul al notar el sonrojo de la rubia, y que después de oír lo ultimo el sonrojo era aun mas evidente._

—_¡Wendy! __—__replico el peli rosa al oír semejante improperio proveniente aunque no era del todo desagradable, pero Lucy tenia novio._

—_Pero Onii-chan, mira como esta Lucy-san, es más que claro que algo hiciste. __—__seguía protestando la pequeña con el gatita blanca en brazos, aunque en verdad su molestia era solo una faceta le gustaba Lucy para su hermano._

_La rubia solo era espectadora, aunque claro esta el sonrojo en su rostro no se lo sacaba nadie, estaba en una situación muy incomoda, quería salir huyendo para evitar el bochorno, pero desperdiciar la única ocasión que ha tenido en el día para hablar con el peli rosa después de no verlo y pensar en él durante varios días, tenia que despabilar y aprovechar el tiempo._

—_Wendy-chan, te equivocas aquí la descortés eh sido yo, por eso quería hablar con Natsu. __—__todo esto lo dijo la rubia a punta de esfuerzo, pero sin levantar la mirada escondida en su flequillo._

—…_Lucy… __—__susurro el peli rosa en su mente, no podía creer que la rubia lo estuvo buscando con la única intención de hablar con él._

—_Lucy –san, perdóname si te incomode. __—__se disculpo la peli azul, inclinando la cabeza._

—_No, esta bien Wendy-chan, no te preocupes. _

—_Gracias Lucy-san, onii-chan, me adelantare te veo en casa mas tarde. __—__dijo la peli azul, para luego darle una sonrisa a su hermano._

—_Esta bien, te veo después. —respondió el peli rosa, mientras su hermana se acercaba a su oído._

—_Es bonita onii-chan, no lo vallas a arruinar. __—__le susurro la pequeña para luego quitarle de sus brazos al gato azul._

—_Adiós, Lucy-san. __—__se despedía con una reverencia para luego irse con ambos gatos._

—_Adiós Wendy-chan. __—__respondió la rubia, para luego darse cuenta que había quedado sola con el peli rosa._

_Estuvieron unos segundos apreciando como la pequeña hermana del peli rosa se marchaba con sus dos nuevos gatos y se perdía después de unas calles en dirección a su hogar._

_El silencio era incomodo pero por suerte el peli rosa era algo mas valiente a la hora de entablar una conversación con la rubia que tenia enfrente._

—_Bueno Lucy… si quieres conversar podríamos ir a algún lugar donde poder conversar y estar más cómodos._

—_Etto… esta bien. __—__apenas pudo responder ante la invitación del chico al que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo._

_Caminaron un par de cuadras, con un silencio que parecía jamás terminar ya que ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos, hasta que de pronto llegaron a la parque central de Magnolia, era hermosa en todo sentido, había una gran cantidad de arboles de distinto tipo y tamaño y como era verano estos estaban completamente verdes, en el centro de está había una enorme estatua en memoria de algún héroe de guerra, y las palomas caminaban al lado de la gente sin asustarse de esta, y era un gran espectáculo verlo. Se dirigieron a una de las bancas del parque, y justo la que escogieron daba de frente el alba tornando al cielo y las nubes de un color naranja claro e incluso un poco rosa, y que a Lucy pareció cautivar ya que lo observaba detenidamente, mientras venia a su mente aquella ocasión en que conoció al chico que ahora tenia a su lado._

—_Bueno Lucy,... de que es lo que querías hablar. __—__de pronto el peli rosa dio por finalizado el incomodo silencio existente entre ambos con aquella pregunta._

—_Natsu… yo… quería disculparme contigo, por lo de hoy. __—__respondió como pudo la Heartfilia sin dejar ver su mirada ya que la ocultaba con su flequillo._

—_A que te refieres Lucy. __—__hablo ahora el peli rosa, ya que no entendía a lo que se refería la rubia._

—_Pues ya sabes, como te recibí… y ni siquiera te fui a saludar como el resto para darte la bienvenida. __—__siguió hablando la rubia aun con la mirada baja para huir de la mirada del chico que tenia a su lado._

—_No tienes por que disculparte por no saludarme, no era necesario yo ya te conocía, y por darme la bienvenida, tu me diste la mejor bienvenida que pude recibir al llegar a Magnolia. __—__dijo el peli rosa con su clásica sonrisa._

_Lucy levanto la mirada a penas escucho aquellas lindas palabras del peli rosa, par toparse con esos ojos color jade que la dejaron perdida desde el primer momento en que los vio, estaba demasiado feliz con lo recientemente escuchado, sumado que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas de la forma mas sincera posible, y como podía estar segura de ello, pues con la sonrisa del peli rosa bastaba era una que irradiaba alegría y tranquilidad exactamente las emociones que ahora experimentaba la rubia._

—_Natsu… enserio crees eso. __—__pregunto tímidamente la rubia a su acompañante._

—_Claro Lucy, el conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. __—__respondió a la interrogante de la Heartfilia de la única forma como él sabia hacer, dejando relucir su perfecta dentadura._

—_Gracias… a mi también, me encanto haberte conocido, tú me salvaste. __—__dijo la rubia ya algo mas calmada, ya que si el peli rosa se estaba esmerando por hacerla sentir bien , pues ella también lo haría._

_No tenia idea de lo que sentía pero algo si sabia, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos ahora que lo tenía en frente, era como si un campo magnético mantuviera fijas sus miradas. _

_Ya no tenían palabra que seguir pronunciando, se aproximaban lentamente sus rostros, con la clara intención de juntar los labios el uno con el otro, y ante ellos el ocaso que iluminaba el parque hacia ver en la mirada de cada uno un lindo resplandor, hasta que finalmente sellaron ese momento con un beso, al principio ambos estaban temerosos, pero al sentirse correspondidos por el otro, intensificaron el beso tornando la escena llena de deseo, y lo mejor era que ambos se sentían igual. Cuando dieron por finalizado ese beso por la falta de aire se miraron fijamente esperando que las palabras salieran para dar alguna explicación de lo que habían sucedido recientemente._

—… _Lucy… yo… tú… esteee…. __—__trato a duras penas de terminar su frase el peli rosa con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, pero fue interrumpido por la rubia._

—_Natsu, yo… lo siento… tengo novio. __—__respondió la rubia con la mirada escondida en su flequillo, por miedo ya que no savia como lo tomaría el Dragneel._

—_Lucy… perdón, yo ya lo savia, y aun así te bese, es mi culpa._

_Ante esto la Heartfilia levanto la mirada en un segundo con un evidente asombro ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta._

—_Entonces… ¿Por qué me besaste? __—__pregunto la rubia con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro y algo de intriga._

—_Pues, yo… Lucy… veras nunca me había sentido así, por favor perdóname Lucy. __—__respondió el peli rosa ahora este sin mirar a la rubia intentando cubrir su sonrojo._

—_No Natsu, no puedo perdonarte por eso. __—__dijo de pronto la Heartfilia mientras ahora se encontraba en un semblante mas serio, cosa que sorprendió al peli rosa._

—_No puedo hacerlo, por que yo me siento igual que tú, desde que te conocí no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, estas en cada pensamiento que tengo, estuve dos semanas deprimida totalmente porque no savia si volvería a verte, y ahora que te tengo aquí enfrente, haces que se me olvide que existe un mundo mas allá de nosotros dos. __—__dejo salir todo lo que sentía y pensaba para luego soltar un suspiro, ya que se había sacado un enorme peso de encima._

_El peli rosa ante semejante confesión de la rubia, no se podía contener y quería unir labios con ella nuevamente, pero hizo un enorme esfuerzo para poder responderle._

—_De haber sabido que estarías esperando verme, me abría matriculado antes en Fairy Tail. __—__dijo el Dragneel con una sonrisa._

_Lucy lo miro y no entendía porque las únicas palabras que el tenia que decir ante su reciente confesión fuera solo eso, estaba algo molesta pero como enfadarse con rubia él, si en su rostro se enmarcaba su linda sonrisa esa que tanto le gustaba._

—_Ojala hubiera sido así. __—__respondió la rubia finalmente, y entregándole al oji jade una sonrisa._

_Estuvieron un rato mas en el parque, hasta que oscureció completamente, por lo que el peli rosa se ofreció a llevar a Lucy a casa ya que no era seguro que esta se fuera sola a esas horas._

—_Oye Natsu, no te había preguntado pero, ¿que te pareció Fairy Tail? __—__pregunto la rubia de pronto ya que no quería que el camino nuevamente tuviera un incomodo silencio, además quería saber mas de su nuevo compañero y este era el momento preciso._

—_Pues… es un lugar… bien divertido… eso me gusta. __—__respondió con una sonrisa el Dragnnel._

—_pues se ve que te gustan los lugares así. Y donde vivías antes, ¿era igual? __—__pregunto nuevamente la Heartfilia._

—_Pues en Hargeon, era muy aburrido, no había gente normal, así que por eso me fui. __—__aunque claramente el Dragneel sabia que esa no era la única razón._

—_y tus padres Natsu, están aquí en Magnolia. __—__pregunto la rubia, precisamente lo que el peli rosa trataba de ocultar._

—_Ehh, mis padres murieron hace mucho, así que somos solo Wendy y yo. __—__respondió el oji jade tratando de ocultar la verdad de su origen y principalmente su padre._

_La rubia noto que la pregunta incomodo un poco a su acompañante. __—__perdón si te incomodo la pregunta Natsu, no quería entrometerme demasiado._

—_No te preocupes, ya hace mucho que murieron, y no me afecta el tema, además debo ser fuerte por Wendy. __—__respondió el peli salmón mirando al cielo con cierta nostalgia cosa que noto la rubia._

—_Bueno Lucy y tú que me cuentas vives con tus padres. __—__pregunto de improvisto el chico cosa que sorprendió a la Heartfilia._

—_Bueno, yo también se lo que es perder a un ser querido, mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña. __—__dijo la rubia también con nostalgia en sus palabras._

— _¿Y tú padre Lucy? __—__volvió a arremeter el peli rosa._

—_Digamos que el señor Jude Heartfilia tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de su hija, yo vivo aquí en Magnolia y el vive en Hargeon, quizás lo hayas visto mientras vivías por allá. __—__respondió la oji chocolate pero esta vez con algo de molestia, algo que el Dragneel no le dio mayor importancia ya que se sumió en sus pensamientos._

—_Jude Heartfilia, es uno de los aliados de Igneel en la Corporación Dragneel, incluso creo que son buenos amigos, recuerdo haberlo visto un par de veces en la mansión de su familia. __—__recordó en su interior el peli rosa._

—_No creo haberlo conocido, además ¿debe de ser un hombre de negocios, cierto? _

—_Y que lo digas, como será que no lo he visto en meces y apenas me llama una vez al mes para saber como estoy y enviarme dinero. __—__corroboro la rubia con algo de resinación. __—__Es por eso que no me gusta el dinero ni el poder. __—__agrego al ultimo la chica ante la atenta mirada del peli rosa._

—_Ese es el problema del tener poder, estas en la cima del mundo y todos los demás se vuelven esclavos para ti. __—__dijo el peli salmón con un tono serio._

—_Parece como si supieras bastante bien lo que se siente, no será que en verdad eres un pariente de los Dragneel. __—__insinuó la rubia con algo de duda._

—_jaja, ojala lo fuera, así no tendría de que preocuparme por trabajar para ganar dinero. __—__respondió el Dragneel tratando de no despertar sospechas en la rubia._

—_Supongo que tienes razón, aunque tal vez seas un pariente lejano de ellos tomando en cuenta que vienes de Hargeon. __—__hablo nuevamente la rubia analizando la situación detenidamente._

—_No me salgas con eso tú también Lucy, estuve todo el día aclarando el tema de mi apellido en la escuela. __—__dijo el peli rosa ya algo fastidiado cosa que le causo gracia a la Heartfilia._

_Siguieron muy animados en su conversación hasta que llegaron a la casa de la rubia, era una casa bastante amplia, para una sola persona, fue lo que pudo notar el peli rosa a simple viste._

—_Bueno Natsu aquí… vivo. __—__hablo la rubia señalando la entrada de la casa._

—_Es una casa muy linda Lucy._

—_bueno no es para tanto… eh gustas pasar. __—__dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa ya que apenas conocía a Natsu y ya lo invitaba a su casa, tomando en cuenta que a Sting su propio novio lo había traído muy pocas veces y por momentos muy cortos._

—_Me encantaría Lucy, pero ya es algo tarde y Wendy me debe estar esperando, lo siento. __—__respondió el peli salmón esperando que la rubia no se molestara._

—_Oh… te entiendo no te preocupes, además tienes razón ya es muy tarde y Wendy sola también me preocupa. __—__dijo entendiendo la situación, pero aun así en el fondo quería que el oji jade se quedara un poco mas._

—_Si también me preocupa, así que nos vemos mañana Lucy. __—__dijo le peli rosa mientras se daba vuelta para marcharse._

—_Natsu espera por favor… necesito pedirte algo. __—__hablo la rubia con un semblante mas serio que extraño al peli rosa ya que toda la tarde la chica estuvo muy alegre._

— _¿Si que cosa?_

—_Natsu, sobre lo de hoy… veras… yo... __—__dijo entre cortado ya que le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse._

—_No te preocupes, no andaré de chismoso con nadie, se que tienes novio, y yo no he hecho mas que confundirte, lo siento en verdad, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso. __—__intervino el peli rosa con una mirada seria, aunque la ultima frase la dijo con una gran sonrisa._

—_Gracias Natsu, y yo… tampoco me arrepiento, te bese… porque… en realidad lo quería. __—__hablo mientras su rostro se tornaba de un lindo color carmesí, cosa que también hizo sonrojar al chico._

—_Bueno Lucy me voy, cuídate. Y así el peli rosa comenzó a alejarse y ya casi ni se veía, cuando de pronto sintió unos pasos detrás del a gran velocidad, se giro y no era nadie menos que la rubia que había corrido hasta él._

—_Lucy, sucede algo. __—__pregunto con sorpresa ya que no se esperaba tal situación._

—_Natsu… mañana, ¿podemos ir… juntos a Fairy Tail? __—__hablo de pronto la rubia ahora mas sonrojada que nunca producto de aquella petición y sorprendiendo aun mas al peli rosa._

_El peli rosa se tardo un poco en responder, analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba no podía describir lo que sentía ahora por la rubia, podría ser amor a primera vista, o cosas del destino, pero que le importaba lo que fuera, la chica parecía corresponderle y era lo único que necesitaba saber._

—_Claro Lucy pasare a buscarte mañana temprano junto a Wendy. __—__respondió el peli salmón con otra de sus típicas sonrisas._

—_Gracias, lo espero entonces, nos vemos. __—__se despidió la oji chocolate, mientras se dirigía a su casa muy feliz, ante la atenta mirada del peli rosa quien espero a que esta entrara a su casa para comenzar su retorno a casa._

**Espero les aya gustado, no me demore mucho en subirlo pero creo que el siguiente me demorare un un poco mas.**

**Y gracias por leerlo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Yo elijo a mis Nakamas

**Holi aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo y espero sea de su agrado.**

**_Chapter 3: Yo elijo a mis Nakamas._**

—_Rápido Wendy que se hace tarde. __—__grito el peli rosa desde la entrada de la casa. _

—_Ya voy onii-chan. __—__respondió la peli azul mientras cogía su mochila. __—__Adiós Happy, Charle pórtense bien. __—__dijo a sus nuevas mascotas para luego cerrar la puerta._

—_Vamos Wendy que Lucy nos debe estar esperando __—__insistía el peli salmón a su hermana._

—_Y porque Lucy-san nos estará esperando eh…? __—__pregunto la niña mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa de la rubia._

—_Pues… porque… bueno… no quería irse sola y nosotros… le haremos compañía. __—__respondió el peli salmón un poco titubeante ya que no quería levantar sospechas en su hermanita._

—_Onii-san esa es la peor escusa que se te pudo haber ocurrido, es más que claro que te gusta Lucy-san._

—_Claro que no, Wendy apenas la conozco. __—__replico el chico algo sonrojado._

—_Pero apuesto a que ayer se conocieron mas afondo… o ¿me equivoco? __—__pregunto con malicia y suponiendo la respuesta._

—_Claro que no Wendy, solo conversamos. __—__respondió al mismo tiempo que recordó que no solo converso con la rubia sino que también probo sus labios en un beso bastante largo y correspondido._

—_Lo que tú digas onii-san. __—__dijo la pequeña dando por terminado el debate para luego aumentar la velocidad que no les dio tiempo de seguir conversando._

_Luego de quince minutos de caminata o más bien una corrida monumental por parte de los hermanos Dragneel llegaron a la casa de la Heartfilia, y apenas estos llamaron a la puerta la rubia apareció al instante con su uniforme puesto y su mochila en la espalda._

—_Buenos días Chicos. __—__saludo la rubia a los hermanos que estuvo esperando desde hace un rato para ir a Fairy Tail._

—_Buenos días Lucy respondieron los hermanos al uniso con una sonrisa que le encanto a la Heartfilia._

—_No me molestaría despertarme todos los días y encontrarme con esas sonrisas tan cálidas. __—__se dijo a si misma la rubia._

—_Hey Lucy lista para ir a Fairy Tail. __—__dio de pronto el peli rosa a su nueva amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos._

—_Pues claro. —respondió esta muy alegremente._

—_Excelente, ah pero primero debemos ir a dejar a Wendy a la escuela. __—__agrego el peli salmón._

—_No hay problema. __—__respondió la rubia ahora mirando a Wendy muy amistosamente. _

_Conversaban amistosamente los tres mientras llevaban a Wendy a su escuela, y la pequeña no desperdiciaba un solo momento para poner incómodos a las dos chicos con preguntas de novios y romance para ver si encendía la llama del amor en esos dos, aunque ella sabia que en su hermano no era necesario se notaba a leguas que le gustaba la rubia, y la Heartfilia siempre tenia un lindo sonrojo cuando el peli rosa se acercaba mas de la cuenta, cosa que no paso de ser percibido por la peli azul._

_Después de veinte minutos de camino llegaron a la escuela primaria de Magnolia, para dejar a la hermana del peli rosa._

—_Adiós Wendy, te portas bien, eh? __—__dijo el peli rosa en forma de despedida para su hermana mientras le frotabas los cabellos y luego le daba una sonrisa, que luego ella correspondió._

—_Adiós Wendy-chan divierte y has muchos amigos. __—__agrego la rubia mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y darle una sonrisa, ya que a estas alturas las sonrisas de los hermanos Dragneel le eran contagiosas y se estaba acostumbrando a andar feliz por la vida._

—_Adiós Lucy–san, y cuida a mi onii-san por favor. __—__fue lo único que dijo la pequeña para lanzarse a los brazos de la Heartfilia y darle un cálido abrazo que la rubia correspondió por insería._

_El peli rosa solo miraba atento la escena y si bien él no era nada sentimental el abrazo entre su hermana y la rubia si le pareció conmovedor, ya que Wendy no era una persona que demostraba sus sentimientos con un desconocido o una persona que acaba de conocer, pero por alguna razón con Lucy era diferente, tal vez por ese aire maternal que inspiraba la rubia, además su hermana no alcanzo a conocer a su madre reaccionaba así con la Heartfilia._

—_Natsu-nii, Lucy-san que les valla bien. __—__se despedía la pequeña para perderse de la vista de los chicos el interior de la escuela._

—_Bien Lucy, hora de irnos. __—__hablo de pronto el peli rosa, para comenzar a caminar por el camino de regreso._

—_Claro. __—__respondió la rubia para seguir a su compañero._

_De camino solo tuvieron una charla normal de amigos, en ningún momento se refirieron a lo sucedido la noche anterior, aunque ese hecho estaba muy grabado en sus mentes, y era algo imborrable, pero aun así ambos trataban de aparentar que no eran mas que amigos y compañeros mas que otra cosa, aunque eso no fuese del todo cierto tomando en cuenta aquel beso que se habían dado._

—_Oye Natsu, eh visto que te llevas bastante bien con Gray. __—__dijo de pronto la Heartfilia._

— _¿Hielito?, pues me ha enseñado sobre Fairy Tail, pero nada mas, no es que seamos amigos. __—__respondió el peli rosa, algo molesto al ultimo ya que no se consideraba amigo del Fullbuster, y que se la pasaban todo el tiempo peleando._

— _¿No?, a mi me parece todo lo contrario, ya hasta le tienes un apodo, y pareciera que te diviertes con él._

—_Claro que no… el es un maldito desnudista… y yo no soy amigo de pervertidos. __—__sentencio el peli rosa aun molesto, pero no podía negar que su primer día en Fairy Tail, fue muy divertido y fue gracias al peli azul._

—_Como digas Natsu, pero hacen buena pareja ambos se perecen bastante, siempre están buscando pleito. __—__agrego la rubia con cierta burla asía su amigo._

—_¡Ni de broma Lucy! __—__grito ofendido el peli rosa al ser comparado con el Fullbuster._

—_Es cierto, incluso Gray se veía mas como era antes al andar contigo, ayer tenía ganas de salir del aula, pelear, cosa que hace tiempo no lo veía hacer. __—__dijo la rubia con un poco de melancolía en sus palabras._

— _¿Por qué lo dices? __—__pregunto el peli salmón con intriga ante las palabras de Lucy._

—_Bueno… aunque no lo parezca Gray es bastante solitario, dese hace un tiempo comenzó a hacer así, mas o menos un año atrás._

— _¿Y por que? __—__pregunta nuevamente el peli rosa aunque trataba de disimular la intriga que tenia por saber mas de su amigo no reconocido._

—_Pues… porque Erza y yo lo dejamos de lado. __—__dijo sin mas la rubia mientras se detenía ocultando su mirada con su flequillo._

— _¿A que te refieres?_

—_Los tres desde primaria que éramos los mejores amigos, luego entramos al instituto, y nos decían el "equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" siempre andábamos juntos éramos inseparables… hasta que… __—__la rubia sentía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en el pasado, que ahora le contaba al Dragneel._

— _¿Y que fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué se separaron?_

—_Hace un año Erza entro al consejo estudiantil de Fairy Tail y casi ni la veíamos producto de todo el trabajo y la responsabilidad que eso implica, y luego yo… comencé a salir con Sting, lo que hizo que Gray se fuera quedando solo._

—_Valla, hielito tiene sentimientos. __—__dijo el peli salmón con algo de burla en sus palabras pero en realidad compadecía a su compañero, ya que él también conocía lo que era la soledad._

—_Pero, yo nunca quise dejarlo de lado, pero a Sting no le agradaba a Gray, así que al final termine haciéndole caso a Sting y me termine alejando de Gray completamente._

—_Pues él tiene el poder para alejarte de tus amigos Lucy._

—_Si, pero creo que ya no importa…._

—_Nunca te alejes de tus nakamas __—__hablo el Dragneel mientras tomaba a la rubia por los hombros, logrando que esta lo mirase directamente a los ojos. _

_Lucy lo quedo mirando unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no sabia como responderle, él tenia toda la razón, así estuvo hasta que logro imaginarse la frase perfecta para responderle a su compañero._

—_Tienes razón Natsu, pero no te preocupes, no dejare que me vuelva a ocurrir algo igual contigo. __—__respondió muy segura de si misma la rubia, para luego darle una sonrisa de lo mas sincera al peli rosa mientras este correspondió de la misma forma._

_Luego de esa escena llegaron a Fairy Tail, donde se separaron para ir cada una al sector donde se encontraban sus respectivos casilleros, y posteriormente se encontraron en el salón de clases, donde evitaron tener un contacto directo, ya que a pesar de todo la Heartfilia tenia novio y no podía pasearse con el peli rosa por el instituto por mas que quisiera._

_El día transcurrió relativamente normal, el peli rosa se ubicaba en el último lugar del salón, y Gray se daba vuelta constantemente para pelear con su nuevo enemigo según él, aunque sabía que era todo lo contrario, era su primer amigo desde que Erza y Lucy lo olvidaron por completo. _

_Al termino de las clases el peli salmón se fue como de costumbre corriendo a toda maquina para ir a buscar a Wendy a la escuela, mientras que la Heartfilia buscaba una nueva escusa que darle a su novio y los esperaba en un pequeño parque de camino a casa de ambos, luego los hermanos Dragneel la fueron a dejar a la puerta de su casa y luego retornaron a la propia._

_Este siclo se repetía casi todos los días, excepto cuando a la rubia se le acababan las escusas para darle a Sting, con lo que terminaba quedándose con su novio, aunque claramente no era lo que ella quería en realidad._

_Después de transcurridas dos semanas desde el ingreso del Dragneel a Fairy Tail, ya conocía a todos en su clase, se había hecho muy buen amigo de Warren Racklow, Loki o Leo y de Alzak Cornell, otros chicos bastante simpáticos, aunque con el que mas tiempo pasaba seguía siendo el Fullbuster, aunque claro esta la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo y peleando._

_El peli rosa se la estaba pasando de lo mejor en Fairy Tail, pero algo le estaba molestando, y tenia que ver con la rubia, no podía negar que le encantaba estar con ella fuera del instituto, pero no era suficiente, quería andar con la rubia siempre que pudiese, pero por mas que quisiese no podía producto del noviazgo d la chica con el Eucliffe. Muchas veces está intentaba acercarse a él o a otros compañeros, pero el rubio oxigenado apenas lo notaba se la llevaba del brazo como si la chica fuese de su propiedad con su grupo o como se hacían llamar "Sabertooth", y ante esto el peli rosa lo único que podía hacer era ver como su querida rubia seguía alejándose de las personas que ella quería, principalmente Gray y Erza._

—_Maldita sea, Lucy sufriendo y yo aquí sin hacer nada. __—__se dijo varias veces a si mismo el peli salmón con molestia. __—__pero ya se me ocurrirá algo._

_Un día a la hora del almuerzo, como de costumbre Natsu y Gray se sentaron juntos en la cafetería y discutían por idioteces como siempre, pero luego se les unieron Erza y Jerall cosa que sorprendió a Gray ya que no compartía un almuerzo con su amiga de la infancia desde hace tiempo._

_Esto también lo noto Lucy que estaba también en la cafetería en una mesa cercana junto a Sting y todo Sabertooth._

—_Y ustedes no deberían estar en el salón del concejo estudiantil. __—__pregunto el Fullbuster con un tono indiferente, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de ver a Erza._

—_Pues se cancelo una reunión que teníamos así que decidimos venir a la cafetería como todos. __—__respondió la peli roja mientras comenzaba a comer un pastel de fresas que traía en su charola._

—_Y Natsu, ¿te has acostumbrado ya a Fairy Tail? __—__pregunto el peli azul de apellido Fernández intentando hacer conversa._

—_Si ya me acostumbre, y la eh pasado bien, aunque no me ah ido bien en los primeros exámenes. __—__respondió el peli rosa mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca mientras mostraba una sonrisa._

—_Eso es porque duermes en clases en vez de poner atención cabeza de flama. __—__intervino el Fullbuster mientras sostenía un helado de vainilla._

—_¡Que! pero si tu llegas a roncar durmiendo maldito stripper. __—__grito a mas no poder el Dragneel a su compañero de sueños._

—_Si, pero también te dije que le copiaras a los nerds en los exámenes no. _

—_Pues como iba a saber que Elfman era mas tonto que yo eh! __—__dijo molesto a mas no poder el peli rosa._

—_¡__Tonto! Ven aquí Natsu y pelea, que ¡pelear es de hombres! __—__grito el albino de forma retadora._

—_¡__Elfman! __—__reprendió Mirajane a su hermano antes que este iniciara otra pelea con el Dragneel._

—_Es decir, no soy tonto que el resto de la clase es muy inteligente. __—__agrego el Strauss para no hacer enojar a su hermana antes que esta adoptara su faceta de demonio._

—_Ves sesos de carbón reprobaste por tonto pero no como yo que le copie a Levy. _

—_Maldito Stripper. __—__dijo el peli rosa a regañadientes ante su derrota con el Fullbuster._

—_Así que copiaste en los exámenes Gray. —dijo la peli escarlata mientras tomaba un aura oscura._

—_Erza… yo… etto… puedo explicarlo. __—__trato de excusarse el peli azul pero la Scarlet lo mando a callar._

—_Explicar nada, le diré a Macao-sensei que te repruebe por hacer trampa en tu examen. __—__sentencio la peli roja mientras el Fullbuster caía derrotado._

—_Jaja te atraparon hielito. __—__dijo riéndose de su rival caído el peli rosa._

—_Cállate Natsu, que tu también hiciste trampa. __—__hablo la peli roja realmente furiosa ante el comportamiento tan irresponsable de sus compañeros. __—__Y ya me hartaron, nada de holgazanear en clases, copiar en los exámenes y andar peleando, o sino se las verán conmigo oyeron bien. __—__amenazo la Scarlet para ver si las peleas entre los dos chicos se terminaban._

—_No… pelearemos… mas Erza… somos… buenos amigos. __—__dijeron abrazándose los nuevos amigos-enemigos ante la mirada de la peli roja._

—_Así me gusta, y pónganse a estudiar ahora mismo._

—_Erza. __—__hablo tímidamente el Fernández para no molestar aun mas a la peli roja._

—_¡__Que cosa! __—__soltó a penas lo escucho la Scarlet sin darse cuenta de que a quien acababa de gritar era a Jerall, por lo que inmediatamente cambio su semblante al notar su error. __—__Digo… que cosa Jerall._

_El bullicio que tenían armado era tan grande que toda la cafetería podía escucharlos, por lo que no paso de ser percibido por la Heartfilia que los miraba de lejos, y algo sorprendida de ver a Gray y Erza juntos en un almuerzo, y discutiendo como de costumbre y además con ellos el peli rosa que también era experto en armar desorden, quería ir con ellos y ser parte de la algarabía, pero con su novio al lado le era imposible, además de un momento a otro todos los de Sabertooth se fueron de la cafetería con lo que la rubia también tubo que salir._

_Se fueron a sentar al parque dentro del instituto como era habitual en ellos ya que ese era el sector vip ósea de los populares como ellos._

—_Sting viste a esos idiotas que peleaban por nada __—__dijo riéndose el rubio de larga cabellera._

—_No entiendo como puedes reírte de ellos Rufus, a mí esos tontos solo me dan repulcion._

—_Mejor ni hablar de ellos, tal vez se nos pegue lo idiota y la falta de modales. __—__Agrego el pelinegro y hermano de Sting._

—_Tienes razón Rogue. __—__hablo por ultimo el rubio Eucliffe._

—_Oye Lucy, no quisiera entrometerme pero Gray Fullbuster y la presidenta del consejo de alumnos, ¿eran amigos tuyos? __—__pregunto de pronto la peli celeste de Yukino._

—_Bueno si… éramos amigos de la infancia. __—__Respondió la Heartfilia un poco triste al hablar en tiempo pasado._

—_No puedo creer que fueras amiga de semejantes idiotas. __—__dijo de pronto el musculoso de Orba._

—_Y basta, Yukino, Orba, no importa con quien saliera antes Lucy, lo importante es que ahora esta con nosotros. __—__hablo algo molesto el Eucliffe novio de la rubia._

—_Lo siento Lucy, no quería incomodarte. __—__dijo disculpándose la Auguria._

—_Lo mismo digo. __—__agrego el peli azul de Orba._

—_Esta bien no se preocupen. __—__respondió la rubia de forma sincera. __—__Y pensar que ahora podría estar con Erza y Gray como en los viejos tiempos, además de Natsu. __—__se dijo a si misma la Heartfilia._

_Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Gray, Natsu, Erza y Jerall estaban conversando, ahora de forma mas calmada._

—_No puedo creer que ahora tendré que estudiar llamitas. __—__dijo de mala gana el Fullbuster._

—_Pues no nos queda de otra Hielito, ya oíste a Erza._

—_Supongo, además ya no podre copiarle a Levy, me holló decir que le copie, así que se alejara lo más posible de mí en los exámenes._

—_Tus planes se arruinaron ojos caídos. __—__agrego burlándose el Dragneel._

—_Cállate que no me dejas pensar. __—__hablo el peli azul. __—__A quien le voy a copiar ahora. __—__dijo en un susurro, para que no lo oyera Erza que estaba muy animada hablando con Jerall._

_De pronto la meza donde se encontraban los cuatro compañeros comenzó a tambalearse y apareció de debajo de esta una chica peli azul de buen cuerpo gritando como loca._

—_Gray-sama Juvia puede hacerle el examen a cambio de una cita romántica. __—__hablo de pronto la chica mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de corazón._

—_¡Juvia! ¿Hace cuento que estas bajo la mesa? __—__pregunto sorprendido el peli azul un poco sonrojado ya que la chica estaba demasiado cerca de él._

—_Juvia ha estado aquí desde que comenzó el receso, solo esperando a que usted llegase. __—__hablo la peli azul pegándose cada vez mas al Fullbuster._

—_No me dijiste que tenías novia Stripper. __—__hablo con una sonrisa picara el peli rosa para seguir incomodando aun mas a su amigo-enemigo._

—_¡Novia de Gray-sama! __—__musito la peli azul, para luego caer desmayada por las palabras dl peli salmón._

—_Ves lo que provocas cabeza de cerillo. __—__dijo alterado el peli azul y cogiendo en sus brazos a la chica recién desmayada._

— _¡__Podrían callarse de una vez! __—__grito de pronto la Scarlet, ya que los gritos de sus amigos no la dejaban charlar a gusto con el Fernández._

—_Lo sentimos. __—__Dijeron Gray, Natsu y Juvia que se había separado del peli azul apenas escucho a la peli roja._

—_Mas vale que así sea. __—__sentencio la peli escarlata. __—__y que me decías Jerall. __—__dijo con voz suave ahora. _

—_Pues… te… decía…que… saliéramos a sentarnos al césped con los chicos. __—__dijo algo titubeante el Fernández ya que el semblante que adquiría a veces la Scarlet lo ponía nervioso, ya que por algo le decían Erza la Titania._

—_Claro, lo que tú quieras Jerall. __—__hablo nuevamente con voz suave para el peli azul del Fernández. __—__Y ustedes ya oyeron, marchen. __—__dijo cambiando su semblante ahora al de la Titania._

— _¡__Aye sir! __—__dijeron los tres al uniso para comenzar a caminar como soldados hacia afuera de la cafetería._

—_Oye Juvia, ¿a que clase asistes? __—__pregunto el peli rosa a la chica que estaba tomada del brazo del Fullbuster._

—_A la misma que Gray-sama. __—__dijo muy contenta._

— _¿__Y como es que yo no te había visto?_

—_Pues es que Juvia estuvo suspendida durante tres semanas. _

— _¿Y por que te suspendieron?_

—_Bueno es que Juvia escribió, por todas las paredes del instituto su amor por Gray-sama. __—__respondió apegándose aun mas al peli azul. __—__Aunque por eso castigaron a Juvia y tubo que estar tanto tiempo sin ver a Gray-sama. __—__dijo ahora con un aura triste_

— _¿__Y tu que hiciste hielito?_

—_Pues nada, solo soportar las burlas, aunque lo que más me molesto es que yo termine borrando los escritos ya que a Juvia la suspendieron._

—_No se preocupe Gray-sama la próxima vez Juvia usara marcadores permanentes, así nuestro amor será imborrable. __—__intervino la peli azul abrazando fuertemente al Fullbuster._

—_Que ni se te ocurra Juvia. __—__hablo ahora la peli roja tornando a un aura oscura._

—_Si Erza-san. __—__respondió la peli azul mientras sudaba frió._

_Cuando se sentaron en el césped, notaron que los de Sabertooth estaban a poca distancia, y con ellos la rubia que nuevamente se sorprendió al verlos._

—_Oye llamita, porque no paras de ver a Lucy pareces idiota. __—__hablo de pronto el Fullbuster al notar que su amigo-enemigo no paraba de ver a la rubia._

—_No es de tu inconveniencia cubito de hielo. __—__respondió molesto el peli rosa sin dejar de ver a la rubia._

— _¡jaja! Si hasta pareces un acosador. __—__dijo nuevamente burlándose el peli azul._

—_Que dijiste maldito pervertido._

—_A quien llamas pervertido eh…_

—_Gray-sama sus pantalones. __—__dijo la peli azul mientras cubría sus ojos._

— _¡__Pero como paso! __—__grito el peli azul que ahora se encontraba sin pantalones._

—_Ves, el único pervertido aquí eres tu maldito stripper. __—__dijo el peli rosa a su amigo-enemigo que se tapaba sus bóxers con sus manos aunque claramente no lo conseguía._

—_Por dios Gray aun sigues con eso de quitarte la ropa, creí que habías madurado. __—__hablo ahora la peli roja._

—_¡Sera que Gray-sama se le esta insinuando a Juvia! __—__grito la peli azul a ver que Gray se acercaba un poco a ella buscando sus pantalones._

—_Nada de eso, solo busco mis pantalones… ah aquí están. __—__dijo mientras tomaba sus pantalones para luego ponérselos y ajustar bien su cinturón._

_Mientras el peli rosa seguía viendo a Lucy, y esta hacia lo mismo con él pero solo cuando Sting se distraía, cosa que también noto Natsu._

—_Ya enserio sesos de carbón, si tanto te gusta Lucy, porque no intentas hablar con ella. __—__dijo de pronto el peli azul con un tono algo desinteresado clásico en él, aunque en realidad quería escuchar lo que tenia que decir el peli rosa sobre la rubia._

—_Natsu, ¿te gusta Lucy? __—__pregunto sin mas la peli roja mientras se sonrojaba._

—_Juvia cree que Natsu-san se siente atraído por Lucy-san, y es por eso que no deja de mirarla._

—_Ya cállense… no me gusta… es solo que…que… __—__trataba de terminar su frase el peli salmón pero no pudo, ya que no quería que sus nuevos nakamas supieran que en realidad sentía cosas por Lucy, aunque no sabia que exactamente, además para todos el apenas conocía a la rubia y ni se imaginaban que las ultimas dos semanas había estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella, sin mencionar el beso que se dieron._

—_Definitivamente te gusta llamita, nunca te había visto tan nervioso._

—_¡__No estoy nervioso! __—__se defendió elevando el volumen de su voz tratando de callar al peli azul._

—_Yo antes era… la mejor amiga de Lucy. __—__hablo la peli roja para luego esconder por un momento su mirada con su flequillo, ya que las palabras que recién había pronunciado le dolían. __—__Por eso te diré algo Natsu, si estas interesado en Lucy, es mejor que te olvides de eso, ella no es como nosotros, ahora solo le importan las apariencias y la popularidad. __—__continua hablando pasando a un semblante serio la Scarlet._

— _¡__Eso no es cierto! __—__hablo con molestia el Dragneel._

_Al mismo tiempo los de Sabertooth lo único que hacían era hablar mal Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jerall, y al ultimo también del peli rosa._

—_Miren a esos idiotas ya se están peleando. __—__dijo con una sonrisa irónica el rubio de larga cabellera. _

—_Y pensar que esa es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que bajo ha caído Fairy Tail. __—__agrego con el mismo tono la morena de apellido Orland._

—_Tienes razón Minerva, tú debiste ganar esas elecciones. __—__dijo el musculoso peli verde._

—_A mi el que mas me molesta es el Fullbuster, me llega a dar asco de solo estar cerca de semejante pervertido. __—__hablo ahora el peli negro con aura de emo._

—_Y la chica que siempre se anda arrastrando por él, ella si que es patética. __—__añadió ahora el rubio Eucliffe._

_Lucy solo escuchaba como sus supuestos amigos se reían y burlaban de sus ex nakamas, quería decir algo para defenderlos, pero callaba y se mantenía estática y asentía a cada palabra que decían, hasta que mencionaron al peli rosa._

—_Y el mas ridículo es el afeminado de cabello rosa, de eso no hay duda ¡jaja! __—__hablo el peli verde musculoso, mientras todos reían. __—__además es un tonto en clase y afuera es aun mas._

—_Y tiene apellido Dragneel y debe ser mas pobre que todos los de aquí ¡jaja! __—__intervino al ultimo Rufus mientras reía a carcajadas, al igual que todos._

_Al instante en que holló mencionar al peli rosa pecho se oprimió, savia que no podía permitir que hablaran así de Natsu, el mismo que la salvo, el mismo que beso, el mismo que siempre esta en sus pensamientos, no pudo contenerse más y hablo en defensa del chico._

—_Basta, dejen de hablar así de Natsu, no lo conocen, no saben nada de él. __—__hablo molesta a mas no poder dejando a todos callados._

— _¿__Y tu si lo conoces bien Lucy? __—__pregunto Sting con la mirada fría, que sorprendió a todos los de Sabertooth._

— _¿__A que te refieres? _

—_Responde la pregunta, ¿lo conoces mejor que nosotros?_

_Al mismo tiempo el peli rosa defendía a la rubia. __—__A Lucy no le importan las apariencias, le dolió mucho cuando tú te uniste al consejo estudiantil Erza y cada vez tenias menos tiempo para tus nakamas, como también alejarse de ti, cubo de hielo, porque no le agradabas a su noviecito._

— _¿__Y tú como sabes? __—__pregunto de pronto el peli azul que siempre se desvestía._

—_Eso no importa ahora, Lucy no lo pasa bien con los niños popularidad__. —__hablo para señalar a donde se encontraba la rubia y los de Sabertooth. __—__Si en verdad hubiesen sido sus nakamas ya estarían allá ayudándola… tal vez Lucy… hizo bien en alejarse de ustedes, con nakamas así… __—__agrego al ultimo para ir en dirección de la rubia con no muy buena cara._

—_Vamos Lucy responde… ¿lo conoces?_

_La Heartfilia no sabia que responder, decir la verdad, que el peli rosa era su amigo, o incluso algo mas, pero no podía estando Sting ahí, iba a callar cuando apareció quien otro mas que el peli rosa de la discordia o mas bien su discordia, para salvarla como ya lo había hecho antes._

— _¿Y que si me conoce? __—__pregunto el peli rosa apareciendo detrás de la rubia._

—_...__Natsu… __—__le llamo para verlo parado tras de ella, mientras le daba una sonrisa que esté correspondió al instante y luego volvió a su semblante serio._

—_Y tú quien te crees Dragneel. __—__respondió Sting con gran molestia al ver como la rubia le brillaban los ojos por el peli rosa._

—_Nadie en especial, pero dejen de molestar a Lucy. __—__dijo ahora mirando a todos los de Sabertooth y acercándose mas a la rubia para quedar junto a ella._

— _¿__Y quien eres tú para decir eso?_

—_Ya te dije ya, nadie en especial, o… ¿acaso eres sordo?_

—_Y si no eres nadie en especial, ¿por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?_

—_Porque están intimidando a Lucy, sólo porque no es como ustedes. __—__respondió el peli rosa molestando aun mas al rubio que tenia en frente. __—__Ella no se siente superior a el resto ni se anda burlando de sus compañeros como ustedes._

_La Heartfilia estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás había visto a alguien hablarle así a su novio, por lo general todos evitaban cualquier tipo de confrontación con él, su padre era un el juez mas importante de Magnolia y además un gran benefactor de Fairy Tail. _

—_Tú no sabes nada, llevas un par de días, y nosotros somos sus nakamas desde hace tiempo, así que ella viene con nosotros. __—__dijo el Eucliffe para luego tomar de la muñeca a la rubia y alejarla del peli rosa._

—_Contéstame algo Sting, ¿tú que eres de Lucy? __—__pregunto sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos mas bien tenia su mirada oculta._

—_Metete bien esto en la cabeza Natsu Dragneel, yo soy el novio de Lucy…_

—_¡Entonces actúa como tal y no como su dueño! __—__grito interrumpiendo al rubio ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes y aun mas de la rubia._

_El peli rosa iba a avanzar para acercarse a Lucy, mientras que ésta con la miraba pedía ayuda ya que Sting aun la tenia tomada del brazo._

—_Orba acabalo. __—__hablo de pronto el rubio al ver como el peli rosa se acercaba a coger a Lucy._

_El musculoso peli verde asintió y se interpuso entre el Dragneel y la rubia mientras dirigía un golpe de lleno hacia el rostro del peli salmón, pero antes que lo conectara esté con gran agilidad esquivo el golpe, al mismo tiempo que lo tomo del brazo y le doblo la muñeca y antes de que el peli verde se zafara recibió un rodillazo en la boca del estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas por parte del peli rosa._

—_¡Natsu! __—__grito la Heartfilia al ver como Rufus aparecía detrás del peli rosa, pero de la nada apareció Gray dándole al rubio en toda la cara._

—_Ibas a pelear contra estos maricas y no me llamaste… que mal amigo eres flamitas. __—__Hablo el peli azul, mientras que Natsu le sonrió sobretodo por haber sido llamado amigo por parte del Fullbuster._

—_Yo que tú lo pensaba dos veces. __—__dijo el Fernández al ver como Rogue se acercaba al Fullbuster con intenciones de seguir el pleito._

_Todos los de Sabertooth se sorprendieron al ver a Orba de rodillas en el piso esforzándose por respirar, ya que era un tipo tan grande y fuerte que nadie nunca salió bien parado de una confrontación física con el, pero el peli rosa sin mayor esfuerzo lo dejo en ese estado, además la intromisión de Gray y Jerall fue algo que tampoco esperaban._

_Había gran tensión, nadie hablaba de momento solo se miraban y no con buenas caras, cuando Orba y Rufus se pusieron de pie se ubicaron frente a frente de Natsu, Gray y Jerall con intenciones de continuar la pelea, mientras el rubio Eucliffe un mantenía un agarre sobre Lucy que a esas alturas estaba totalmente paralizada._

— _¡__Ni se les ocurra continuar peleando! __—__hablo ahora Erza quien apareció de repente seguida de Lluvia. __—__Y tú Eucliffe, __¡s__uelta a Lucy en este mismo instante! __—__agrego mirándolo con su aura de la Titania._

—_Juvia cree… que usted esta lastimando a Lucy-san. __—__dijo la peli azul saliendo de su semblante normal ya que en su tono había molestia._

—…_Erza…Juvia… __—__apenas pronuncio la Heartfilia sin creerlo, sus antiguas amigas aun se preocupaban por ella._

—_Ya oíste ya, queremos a Lucy con nosotros y creo… que ella también lo quiere, así que deja que ella decida. __—__dijo con enfado el Fullbuster observado fijamente a la rubia._

—…_Opino igual que Gray. __—__agrego con simpleza el vicepresidente del concejo que ahora estaba junto a la Scarlet._

—…_Mina… __—__susurro nuevamente la rubia ya que estaba conmovida._

—_¡__Cállense ya! __—__grito enfurecido totalmente el Eucliffe, que aun mantenía sujeta a la rubia. __—__Vamos Lucy no les vas a hacer caso cierto, nosotros somos tus nakamas, no ellos, ellos se olvidaron de ti._

—_Sting… yo… lo siento… __—__hablo la Heartfilia intentándose zafarse del agarre de su novio._

—_¡No! __—__¡Tú eres mi novia! __—__reprendió el rubio zamarreando bruscamente a su novia, ante la vista de todos los presentes._

—_¡Suéltala ya! __—__grito el peli rosa mientras sujetaba la muñeca del Eucliffe para que dejara su agarre sobre la rubia._

_Lucy se dio la vuelta sin mirar a su novio avanzando lentamente a donde se encontraban Gray y Erza._

—_Claro ahora entiendo todo… lo tenias todo planeado verdad Lucy, por eso le hacías ojitos al Dragneel cierto. __—__hablo ahora el rubio con una sonrisa que extraño a todos ya que hace unos instantes estaba iracundo a mas no poder._

_La rubia se arremetió a seguir avanzando ignorando cada palabra que su novio decía con ironía, mientras el Dragneel seguía al lado del Eucliffe ya que estaba estático, ante las palabras de este._

—_¡__No eres más que una zorra Lucy! __—__grito lo mas fuerte que pudo para que escucharan todos los presentes y algunos alumnos en los alrededores, buscando humillar a la rubia._

_En menos de un segundo la rubia recorrió toda la distancia que la separaba del Eucliffe para propinarle una bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar._

—_No me importa lo que digas… tú y yo ya no somos nada. __—__hablo la Heartfilia de la forma mas fría que pudo para luego tomar la mano del peli rosa y dirigirse donde se encontraban sus verdaderos nakamas._

—_Lucy… ¿te encuentras bien? __—__pregunto tímidamente el peli rosa mientras aun seguía tomado de la mano de la chica._

—_Claro Natsu, mejor que nunca. __—__respondió pero sin mirarle a la cara cosa que no convenció del todo al chico._

— _¿Segura?_

—_Segura, recupere a mis nakamas. __—__agrego ahora mirándolo fijamente la los ojos y luego darle una gran sonrisa, casa que al peli rosa le gusto ya que sabia perfectamente de donde lo había aprendido._

—_Oigan tórtolos, no creen que es demasiado pronto para pasarse de la mano. __—__interrumpió el Fullbuster con lo que tanto el peli rosa como la rubia se separaron rápidamente._

—_Juvia cree que Natsu-san y Lucy-san hacen una linda pareja. __—__dijo la peli azul provocando que la parejita se sonrojara aun mas._

—_Debo admitir que se ven bien. __—__hablo ahora la peli escarlata pasando un brazo por el hombro de cada uno. __—__Natsu, tienes mi aprobación. __—__agrego sin mas provocando una sonrisa en todos menos en Lucy y en Natsu que ya no podían estar mas sonrojados._

_Cuando llegaron al salón ya que el receso se había terminado Gray se sentó junto a Cana y atrás de ellos estaba el peli rosa solo, y aburrido ya que Gray dormía y Cana no paraba de ver la hora como esperando que esta pasara rápido._

—_Natsu… puedo sentarme… contigo __—__pregunto tímidamente y algo sonrojada la rubia que apareció de repente frente al Dragneel._

—_Claro Lucy, así podremos conversar para no aburrirnos. __—__respondió algo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo contento el peli rosa._

— _¿__Conversar? __, l__o siento Natsu pero estoy aquí para ayudarte a concentrarte y que pongas atención a la lección. __—__dijo la rubia con un tono autoritario algo parecido al de Erza, mientras el peli salmón le respondió con un puchero que a la rubia le pareció muy cómico y lindo. __—__bueno también conversaremos, pero de vez en cuando._

—_Jaja, ¡ya te tienen dominado flamita! __—__rio el Fullbuster mientras el Dragneel maldecía a regañadientes._

—_Tu también vas a prestar atención a la clase Gray tus notas no son de lo mejor y Levy no dejara que le copies otra vez._

—_Jaja hielito ya no podrás dormir mas, que pena._

—_¡__Cállate sesos de carbón!_

—_¡__Maldito stripper!_

—_¡Afeminado!_

—_¡Pervertido!_

—_Señor Dragneel, señor Fullbuster, quieren guardar silencio por favor o tendré que pedirles que se retiren de la sala._

—_No, perdón maestro. __—__hablaron los dos al uniso, para luego callarse y empezar a prestar atención a la clase._

_Lucy solo reía al ver a ese par pelear intentando ocultar su amistad con insultos pero ella sabia en verdad que ellos eran buenos amigos después de todo, y reír era lo que mas necesitaba para olvidar el mal rato que había vivido._

**Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y en especial a los que me han dejado reviews porque son super buena onda y siempre me alientan a seguir, ojale les haya gustado el capitulo y el próximo creo que lo subiré a mediados de semana. nos vemos saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4:Mi verdadera identidad

**Hola, a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic, me demore un poco en subir este capitulo, pero espero que les guste.**

**Saludos!**

_**Chapter 4: Mi verdadera identidad.**_

_Los días en Fairy Tail pasaban rápidamente el peli rosa no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya llevaba un mes en el instituto, y muchas cosas ya habían pasado en ese transcurso, conoció a Lucy con quien ahora compartía lugar en la sala de clase, según la rubia solo era para ayudar en sus estudios al Dragneel, aunque realmente era para pasar mas tiempo con él, y pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que ni se sabia donde comenzaba Natsu y terminaba Lucy._

_También se volvió intimo amigo del Fullbuster, aunque lo que mejor definía su relación era de "amigos-enemigos", ya que sus peleas no conocían limites, pero lógicamente cada pelea que iniciaban, terminaba con la intromisión de la peli roja de mal carácter, que los castigaba una y otra ves pero estos apenas la Scarlet se distraía medio segundo era tiempo suficiente para iniciar una nueva pelea._

_Además la peli escarlata ahora pasaba mas tiempo con sus nakamas ya que a pesar de tener deberes y responsabilidades como la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, siempre se hacia un espacio en su agenda para salir a divertirse con Natsu, Lucy, Gray y por supuesto Jerall que como siempre donde andaba la presidenta estaba él._

_Y como de costumbre en el último tiempo, se encontraban todos en la cafetería, Natsu y Gray discutían por cualquier idiotez, mientras que Juvia se veía molesta ya que el peli azul le prestaba mas atención a su rival que a ella, y Lucy trataba de mantener una conversación fluida con Erza, pero era algo difícil ya que la peli roja mandaba a callar a cada instante al par que estaba a punto de recurrir a los golpes, el único que hay hacia falta era el peli azul que siempre se robaba la atención de la presidenta._

— _¿__Y donde dejaste a Jerall, Erza? __—__pregunto la rubia al notarla presencia del susodicho._

—_Dijo que me adelantara ya que tenia que ir a donde la secretaria de Fairy Tail a dejar unos papeles. __—__respondió sin dar mucha importancia, mientras comía uno de sus queridos pasteles de fresa._

—_¡__Lucy, Lucy! __—__llamo el Dragneel a su amiga rubia para que le prestara atención._

— _¿Qué pasa Natsu?_

—_Mira el cabeza de hielo obtuvo "F" en su examen, le gane. __—__dijo mientras le enseñaba el papel del examen a la chica._

—_Entiendo que estés contento Natsu pero… tú sacaste una "D", en vez de celebrar ese resultado deberías preocuparte en seguir estudiando para obtener una calificación aun mejor. _

—_No te preocupes Lucy, si sigo estudiando contigo se que me ira mejor. __—__dijo el peli rosa aunque sabia que lo que le dijo a la rubia era solo para pasar mas tiempo con ella._

—_Solo tuviste surte cabeza de lava. __—__hablo el Fullbuster restándole importancia a la victoria del peli rosa._

- _La parte de pervertido los eres envidioso._

— _¡__Ya basta! si comienzan otra pelea esta vez sabrán de lo que soy capaz._

—_No Erza somos buenos amigos. __—__Hablaron los dos mientras temblaban como gelatina al ver molesta a la peli roja._

—_Si tan solo dedicaran más tiempo a estudiar en vez de pelear. __—__dijo la rubia moviendo la cabeza con resignación._

—_Lucy tiene razón, dedican poco tiempo al estudio así que haremos citas de estudio para ustedes dos. __—__hablo la peli roja a lo que todos la quedaron mirando._

—_¡__Juvia pide a Gray-sama! __—__dijo de pronto la peli azul mientras se agarraba a un costado del Fullbuster._

—_Nos juntaremos todos en la casa de alguien, ¿quien se ofrece? _

—_Que cruel Erza-san, Juvia quería estar a solas con Gray-sama y sucumbir ante la pasión._

—_Creo que desviaste un poco el tema Juvia. __—__dijo la rubia mientras caía una gota por su nuca._

—_Si no hay mas remedio estudiemos en la mía, les parece el sábado. __—__Hablo ahora el peli azul ya que le gusto la idea de estar con todos sus nakamas, aunque lo escondía con su típica actitud desinteresada._

—_Bien en tu casa el sábado. __—__termino de organizar la cita de estudio la peli roja mientras todos asentían._

—_Ya llegue chicos, de que me perdí. __—__llego saludando el Fernández para luego tomar asiento junto a la presidenta._

—_Oh Jerall, nos vamos a reunir el sábado en casa de Gray para estudiar para los exámenes. __—__respondió la peli roja con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que ella fue la que lo propuso._

—_Me parece bien los exámenes son en poco tiempo y van a estar difíciles._

—_Algo me dice que tú y yo vamos a necesitar más que una cita de estudio para aprobar llamitas. __—__hablo el peli azul acercándose a su rival para que solo el pudiera oírlo._

—_Tristemente es cierto hielito. __—__respondió con resignación el Dragneel._

—_Ah se me olvidaba decirte Erza, que el maestro regreso de sus vacaciones. __—__agrego el Fernández algo exaltado ya que lo había olvidado por completo._

— _¿__Enserio? ¿Regreso? __—__pregunto totalmente sorprendida la peli roja._

—_Si, lo vi mientras iba donde la secretaria, y a ahora va a tener un consejo con todos los maestros._

—_Yo había escuchado que el maestro se había retirado de Fairy Tail. __—__intervino la rubia también sorprendida por la noticia._

—_A __Juvia le dijeron que había jubilado y ya no vendría más. __—__agrego también la peli azul._

— _¿Quién es el maestro? __—__pregunto intrigado el peli rosa ya que veía como todos se miraban y el no entendía nada._

—_El maestro Makarov es el director del instituto Natsu. __—__respondió la peli roja pero no con buena cara al igual que el resto._

—_Y por que todos ponen esas caras, ¿acaso es malo?_

—_Al contrario, es como un padre para todos… pero ha tenido muchos problemas últimamente. __—__agrego la Scarlet pero no cambiaba su semblante de seriedad y preocupación. __—__El maestro estuvo dos meces de vacaciones aunque es mentira ya que fue producto de la diabetes que padece, y producto de esto es que quieren destituirlo de su cargo._

—_Y eso no es lo peor de todo. __—__intervino ahora el Fullbuster. __—__El que tomaría su puesto seria el maestro de Gimnasia Laxus._

— _¿__El rubio musculoso? __—__pregunto nuevamente el peli rosa._

—_Si, Laxus es nieto del maestro así que el asumiría como director en su remplazo. __—__respondió ahora la Heartfilia también con cara de preocupación._

_Mientras tanto__en la oficina del director se encontraban todos los maestros de Fairy Tail, ya que fueron llamados con urgencia por el director Makarov._

_Macao el maestro de matemáticas estaba de los primeros junto a Wakabe Minne el maestro de ingles, mas atrás se encontraban Fried Justine era bastante joven y de cabello verde con cara de ser muy serio y era maestro de ciencias, junto a el Bixlow el maestro de música al igual que Fried es joven, y también la maestra de frances Evergreen también era joven de pelo castaño, llevaba gafas un vestido verde, además de Visitor Echo quien era maestro de Danza y se movía constantemente haciendo gestos con el cuerpo y también Ichiya Vandalay maestro de arte era de baja estatura de cabello naranja y traía consigo un smoking blanco con una corbata roja de moño. Y al final del salón estaba Laxus Dreyar que ni siquiera presto atención cuando el director entro._

—_Bien, veo que están todos reunidos. __—__dijo un hombre de pequeña estatura semi calvo y de bigote, que mantenía un semblante serio._

—_Maestro que es lo tan importante que tiene que decirnos. __—__pregunto Macao Conbolt al ver el semblante del director._

- _Los todos citó aquí, así que informarles voy entonces a cargo de Fairy Tail. __- __respondió sin cambio do rostro._

—_Pero maestro, ¿Qué pasara con su enfermedad? __—__arremetieron todos ya que les preocupaba el estado de salud del hombre._

—_No se preocupen, últimamente me he sentido mejor, así que no hay problema…. Y gracias por preocuparse._

—_Maestro por favor reconsidérelo, nos preocupa su salud… ¿Qué tal si empeora? __—__hablo ahora el calvo con el cigarro en la boca._

—_Se que seguirán insistiendo, así que diré esto una sola vez… ¡Solo muerto me sacaran de Fairy Tail! __—__grito el anciano mientras formaba con sus dedos la "V" de victoria._

—_¡Maestro! __—__gritaron todos ante las burlas del viejo._

—_Era una broma jaja, que malhumorados son._

—_Con eso no se juega maestro, nunca se puede hablar seriamente con usted. __—__reprimieron todos con gran molestia._

—_La salud es algo serio… ¡Men! __—__agrego al ultimo el maestro Ichiya._

—_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, pueden marcharse. __—__hablo al final mientras uno a uno iban saliendo los maestros por la puerta._

_El ultimo en quedarse fue Laxus cosa que al director le sorprendió, ya que su nieto durante toda la charla parecía no prestar atención y se distraía con los audífonos que colgaban de su cuello._

—_Oye viejo, en verdad que eres obstinado. __—__hablo de pronto el rubio sin mirar fijamente al director al tiempo que acortaba la distancia._

— _¿__Por que lo dices? __—__pregunto con incertidumbre ya que comprendía el significado de las palabras pero le sorprendía que proviniesen de él._

—_ya sabes, tu enfermedad es complicada y en ves de preocuparte por ti te preocupas por un instituto._

—_Ahí te equivocas Laxus, no me preocupo por un instituto, eso es solo una construcción… yo me preocupo por la gente que compone este instituto, nuestro instituto, el de todos…_

—_No, de verdad eres terco… sino hubieras echado a papá, tendrías a quien te relevará._

—_Sabes muy bien las cosa que hizo Iván, solo espero que tu no cometas los mismos errores. __—__dijo esta vez el viejo mirando fijamente a su nieto, ya que durante lo que había transcurrido de conversación se rehusaban mutuamente a mirarse de frente._

—_Así como vas, morirás en ese escritorio literalmente. __—__hablo ahora dándole la espalda a su abuelo para luego tomar el pestillo de la puerta mientras el viejo se mantenía en total silencio._

—_Tal vez sea así… pero lo único que espero es vivir lo suficiente para ver al próximo maestro de Fairy Tail, aunque para eso aun falta. __—__respondió al mismo tiempo que el rubio abandonaba la oficina pero sabia que lo había alcanzado a oír. __—__Aun te falta Laxus… pero se que serás un buen maestro. __—__agrego en un susurro._

—_Valla que se demora Macao-sensei. __—__dijo de pronto el peli rosa ya que se encontraba regado en su pupitre sin hacer nada._

—_Supongo que aun esta en la reunión de los maestros. __—__respondió sin mas la rubia que se encontraba leyendo un libro junto al peli rosa._

_No pasaron ni cinco minutos y apareció el maestro Macao en el salón y le sorprendió que estuvieran todos tan callados._

—_Supongo que ya saben que el maestro regreso… __—__se dijo a si mismo al ver a sus alumnos tan callados. __—__Bien chicos, supongo que ya todos saben que el maestro Makarov regreso, les daría la información yo mismo, pero el Maestro a decidido dar un comunicado por alto parlante._

—…_Mocosos, les habla su maestro, hoy les tengo que dar un comunicado y espero estén bien atentos. __—__Hablo de pronto el director mientas toda la clase se encontraba en absoluto silencio y con gran nerviosismo, ya que rondaban muchos rumores de que el hombre haría formal su retiro. __—__No es desconocido para nadie que en el ultimo tiempo eh tenido problemas de salud, y por ese motivo estuve dos meces alejado del instituto, también se ha hablado de un posible retiro de mi persona en esta institución, pero quiero que sepan que su director no se ira así como así de Fairy Tail, no puedo abandonarlos de un momento a otro, son mis muchachos… hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas, pero siempre hemos logrado salir adelante como la familia que somos, Fairy Tail no es un lugar donde solo se viene a estudiar, no, aquí también se enseñan valores, como respeto por el otro, la solidaridad, siempre que alguien necesite una mano, nosotros sernos esa mano que lo cobijara y jamás lo dejara solo, cuando alguien daña a un miembro de Fairy Tail nos daña a todos juntos, no olviden que los sentimientos del instituto son uno solo._

_Toda la clase tenía los ojos vidriosos al oír al maestro hablar de forma tan conmovedora que muchos no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas._

—_Su maestro seguirá a cargo como ha sido siempre, porque mi remplazo aun no sabe el valor de lo que es ser un miembro de Fairy Tail, y hasta que se de cuenta de lo hermoso que es este instituto y su gente, yo seguiré aquí esperando lo que venga… ¡por que eso es ser de Fairy Tail! _

_Toda la clase se puso de pie y extendió su brazo al cielo levantando el índice y el pulgar, y se podía escuchar que en todas demás aulas los alumnos también realizaron esta misma acción._

—_Eso es todo por ahora mocosos, pueden continuar con las clases normalmente._

_Todos estaban conmovidos por las palabras recién pronunciadas del director, incluso el maestro Macao se puso algo sentimental cosa que notaron algunos._

—_Sensei… ¿esta llorando? __—__pregunto la pequeña Levy ya que al estar sentada al frente se le hizo mas fácil notarlo._

—…_eee…c…claro que no… solo tengo una basura en el ojo. __—__respondió sin pensarlo mucho ya que se moría de vergüenza._

—_No se preocupe sensei, no tiene porque ocultar sus sentimientos. __—__hablo sin mas la peli roja logrando que al hombre se le subiera toda la sangre a la cabeza producto de la vergüenza._

—_Bien hecho maestro ¡Llorar es de hombres! __—__Agrego al último el albino Stratuss._

_Después de que el maestro Macao recobrara la compostura producto del bochorno recién sufrido comenzó su clase con normalidad, aunque había algunos que no les importaba que el maestro estuviera explicando la lección, como Gray que se quedo dormido sin preocupación alguna, y por mas que el peli rosa le hubiese gustado imitarlo, pero no pudo ya que con la rubia sentada era imposible._

_Cuando se pasaron a la clase de arte, el maestro también se retraso cosa que nuevamente extraño a todo el salón._

—_Lamento el retraso clase… espero podáis disculparme… ¡Men! __—__hablo el maestro peli naranja de la peculiar frase. __—__Natsu-kun el maestro Makarov solicita tu presencia en su oficina. __—__agrego ahora llamando la atención de todos._

_El peli rosa no se veía nervioso o preocupado en absoluto, pero si le pareció extraño que lo llamasen a él, tomando en cuenta que ni conocía en persona al director._

_Cuando llego a la oficina, golpeo la puerta, luego entro y trato de parecer lo más educado posible para así dar una buena impresión._

—_Hola Director, yo soy Natsu Dragneel. __—__saludo el peli rosa mientras el director estaba sentado en su escritorio._

—_Hola joven Dragneel. __—__respondió el saludo el viejo pero por alguna razón no lo miro fijamente. __—__O… debería llamarte Salamander. __—__agrego el hombre a yo que el chico quedo totalmente sorprendido._

—… _eh… ¿Por qué… me llama así director? __—__respondió el peli rosa eludiendo ahora la mirada penetrante que le dio el maestro._

—_No tienes que fingir conmigo chico, se perfectamente quien eres._

—_creo que se esta confundiendo maestro._

—_Vamos, se que eres el hijo de Igneel Dragneel, Natsu Salamander Dragneel. __—__dijo sin mas el hombre que aun permanecía sentado en su escritorio, mientras el chico se quedo totalmente en silencio. __—__Valla que has crecido, hace mucho que no te veía._

_El peli rosa estaba totalmente desconcertado, como era posible, el director supiera su verdadera identidad, y aparecer lo conociera de antes, no sabia que decir, como responderle parecía que todo lo que había construido en ese tiempo se venia abajo, y además ser llamado por el nombre que mas odiaba era algo que lo dejaba intranquilo._

—_Primero, dígame… ¿como sabe quien soy yo? __—__pregunto sin mas mirando fijamente al hombre que tenia enfrente._

—_Fácil, conozco a tus padres… ellos fueron alumnos míos aquí en Fairy Tail. __—__respondió simplemente a la incógnita del muchacho._

_El chico se sorprendió una vez mas, antes de que su madre muriera, está jamás menciono Fairy Tail, o Magnolia y respecto a su padre, el sujeto era tan reservado y frio que obtener información sobre su pasado era algo casi imposible de lograr, además desde la muerte de su madre jamás se volvió a hablar sobre ella en la mansión de los Dragneel._

—… _yo no savia, ellos jamás lo mencionaron. __—__hablo el Dragneel quien se mantenía en la misma posición desde hace un rato._

—_Lo que te digo es la verdad Natsu, de hecho tu madre Mavis, fue maestra en el instituto después de graduarse, luego se caso con Igneel, al tiempo de eso naciste tú, de hecho tu primer nombre te lo di yo, Mavis me dijo que quería que tuvieras un nombre especial y que te representara completamente, tenias una sonrisa tan radiante, que era mas fuerte que el mismo sol en pleno verano, por eso se me ocurrió Natsu que significa verano. __—__dijo el viejo con gran melancolía en su mirada ya que atesoraba esos recuerdos. __—__pero luego de cuatro años, tu padre comenzó con sus negocios en Hargeon, por lo que Mavis dejo Fairy Tail, y se mudaron a la capital y nunca mas los volví a ver._

_El peli salmón estaba totalmente estático, estaba mas que sorprendido ante aquella revelación de su familia por parte del viejo, pero también se alegro al saber el origen de su nombre, siempre le gusto el nombre Natsu, pero por desgracia cuando vivía en Hargeon era llamado por todos Salamander, a excepción de Wendy y su madre cuando aun vivía._

—…_supongo que sabe… que mi madre murió. __—__hablo de pronto el peli rosa saliendo de sus pensamientos._

—_Si, apenas falleció me entere… de eso ya tres años ¿cierto?_

—_Exactamente. __—__fue lo único que respondió el Dragneel mientras escondía su mirada._

—… _lo lamento Natsu debió ser my doloroso para ti._

—_Lo fue, mama sufrió mucho con su enfermedad, cuando la diagnosticaron, comenzó a deteriorar rápidamente, y luego de un año falleció, lo único que me consuela es que se que esta descansando._

—_Mavis era una gran persona, seguro lo esta. __—__dijo el maestro mientras miraba al peli rosa. __—__ahora Natsu, debo preguntarte, ¿Por qué te fuiste de Hargeon, y reniegas de tu apellido?_

_NATSU POV_

- _... __Natsu-nii ... ¿dime por qué ... por qué ... mi mama que había morir ...? __- __Pequeña Una preguntado azul mientra película que sollozaba en los brazos de un rosado película chica._

—…_Wendy… yo no se que decir… la muerte es difícil… yo también perdí a mi mama y por eso se lo triste que es, pero no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo. __—__respondió el chico a lo que la pequeña levanto su mirada con los ojo llenos e lagrimas._

— …_¿E…Enserio Natsu-nii? __—__pregunto tímidamente la pequeña._

—_Claro que si, tú eres como mi hermana, te conozco desde que naciste y siempre henos estado juntos… además se lo prometí a Grandine…_

—_Gracias Natsu-nii. __—__hablo al ultimo la pequeña para adentrarse aun mas en los brazos del chico peli rosa y sellar la conmovedora escena._

_De pronto un brazo cogió a la niña y la alejo del peli rosa que no entendía lo que sucedía._

— _¿__Que pasa?, ¿porque se llevan a Wendy?_

—_¡__Natsu-nii, Natsu-nii!, ¡ayúdame!_

—_¡__Wendy! ¡Déjenla, Déjenla! __—__grito desesperado el peli rosa mientras forcejeaba con los dos sujetos que se llevaban a la niña peli azul._

— _¡__Contrólate Salamander! __—__intervino un hombre alto fornido y de cabello negro, que traía un traje del mismo color con una camisa blanca sin corbata._

—_Pero tío Agnologia, se están llevando a Wendy. __—__hablo el chico mientras veía como la niña se alejaba._

—_La niña debe irse, es una orden de Igneel. __—__dijo ahora el hombre mientras sostenía a su sobrino para que este no intentara seguir a la pequeña._

— _¡No, no lo permitiré!, ¡Wendy! __—__grito el chico mientras se zafaba del agarre de su tío y se dirigía a toda velocidad a la puerta de la mansión._

—_Por favor señorito, no haga esto más difícil. __—__dijo un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello gris y vestido de mayordomo, que sostuvo al peli rosa antes de que saliera por la puerta._

—_Pero Atlas…se llevan a Wendy… de mi lado. __—__ahora el peli rosa no aguantaba las lagrimas, alejaban a lo que mas quería en el mundo de su lado, y termino sucumbiendo ante estas mientras el hombre lo abrazaba intentando calmar su dolor._

—_Lleva a Salamander a su cuarto Atlas. __—__ordeno de la forma mas fría que pudo el hombre peli negro, mientras el nombrado obedecía._

_El peli rosa estuvo encerrado todo el día en su habitación, pensaba en como terminar con el dolor que sentía al dejar ir a la pequeña que quería como hermana, pero luego de mucho llorar y pensar en la situación, se dio cuenta que el único culpable de su tormento, era nuevamente su padre, no le bastaba con dirigirle la vida, restringirle todo tipo de libertades, sumado la pena que sentía al no poder ver ni una sola foto de su difunta madre en su casa ya que al hombre no le gustaba que ni siquiera mencionaran el nombre de su esposa, intentando borrar toda existencia de esa mujer, pudo convivir con eso mucho tiempo ya que siempre podría ver la sonrisa de la pequeña Wendy, pero ahora que la alejaban de su lado, el chico ya no tenia opción, debía confrontar a su padre, y pelear de una vez por todas por lo que quería._

_Salió de su habitación en dirección al despacho de su padre, con la única intención de recuperar a Wendy, y no aceptaría un no como respuesta._

—_No dejare que te alejen de mi Wendy. __—__se dijo a si mismo mientras se paraba en la puerta del despacho, se disponía a tomar la perilla cuando se detuvo por completo ante lo que escucho ya que la puerta estaba semi abierta._

—_Ya se llevaron a la pequeña bastarda Igneel. __—__hablo el peli negro y hermano del recién nombrado._

—_Esta bien. __—__respondió secamente el hombre de cabello rojo brillante y alborotado al igual que su hijo, mientras firmaba unos papeles._

—_No te veo muy contento hermano. _

— _¿__Por que lo dices? __—__hablo nuevamente sin despegar la mirada en sus papeles._

—_Pues te noto preocupado Igneel, es por la niña ¿cierto? _

—_Supongo que si, no se si fue lo mejor, dejarla a un orfanato._

—_Te entiendo perfectamente hermano, pero créeme fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho, esa niña no podía seguir aquí, te imaginas si alguien llegase a enterarse de que es tu hija. __—__hablo el peli negro que ahora captaba toda la atención del peli rojo. __—__Tu reputación se iría a pique, imagínate si la gente llega a saberlo, en la prensa te comerían vivo, también afectaría a la corporación, podríamos perder inversionistas y todo lo que nos ha costado llegar a la cima._

—_Supongo que tienes razón…_

— _¿Wendy es tu hija, papá? __—__pregunto el peli rosa adentrándose en el despacho con la mirada fija en el hombre en busca de una respuesta._

—_Salamander… ¿que haces aquí? __—__intervino el peli negro totalmente sorprendido por la presencia de su sobrino._

—_Esto no es contigo tío, ahora papá… responde._

—_Si hijo, Wendy es mi hija, y tu media hermana. __—__hablo el peli rojo devolviéndole la mirada al chico._

—_Como pudiste… engañaste a mamá con la sirvienta, nos mentiste a todos… pero lo que mas me cabrea es que te llevaras a Wendy a un orfanato a su suerte… que asco me das._

— _¡__No te permitiré que me hables así mocoso, soy tu padre, me debes respeto! __—__dijo totalmente iracundo el Dragneel padre._

—_El respeto se gana… Igneel, y tú solo te mereces mi odio y desprecio._

_El peli rojo se paro indignado ante las palabras dichas por el chico, se acerco lo suficiente e miro de la forma mas intimidante posible, todo indicaba que el peli roa recibiría un buen golpe, pero solo vio como su padre se aceraba y se inclinaba para hablarle en su oído._

—_Ódiame si quieres, pero todo lo que hago es por nuestra familia y la Corporación. _

— _¡__Me vale una mierda la corporación!, pero no digas que haces las cosas por la familia, desde que mama murió… ya no lo somos._

— _¡__Agnologia, sácalo de mi vista, no quiero seguir con esta discusión._

—_¡Me las pagaras Igneel! ¡Lo juro! __—__grito al ultimo el peli rosa mientras era arrastrado por su tío y encerrado en su cuarto con llave._

_Al otro día el chico seguía encerrado y solo abrían la puerta para que el mayordomo le trajera comida._

—_Señorito aquí esta su comida… __—__hablo el hombre mientras cargaba la bandeja con comida, pero se percato que la cena de anoche seguía intacta. __—__señorito por favor coma algo._

—_No puedo Atlas… estar encerrado aquí, y sabiendo que Wendy esta tan lejos y sola, me quita el apetito._

_El hombre vio la tristeza que reflejaban los orbes del peli rosa, y como estacas penetraron en lo mas recóndito de su interior._

—_Señorito, hare un trato con usted. Dijo el peli gris para captar la atención del chico. __—__Si usted promete que comerá su comida, yo conseguiré la dirección del orfanato donde se llevaron a Wendy._

— _¿Enserio harías eso por mi Atlas? __—__pregunto el peli rosa a lo que ahora sus ojos habían recobrado en parte el brillo que habían perdido._

— _Si, le prometí a su madre que lo ayudaría siempre que me necesitara, y planeo cumplir mi promesa._

_Atlas salió de la habitación del chico, y se fue directo al despacho del Sr. Dragneel, y en una de las tantas salidas de este aprovecho para buscar en algunos papeles la ubicación de la pequeña Wendy, afortunadamente no tardo mucho, y apenas los encontró se marcho del lugar sin dejar rastro._

—_Joven Natsu, aquí esta la dirección del orfanato donde esta Wendy, y este es un sobre con dinero para que se pueda mantener un tiempo, no es mucho pero espero le sirva. __—__hablo el peli gris mientras le entregaba los papeles al chico._

—_No… puedo aceptarlo Atlas… es tu dinero. _

—_No se preocupe, usted lo necesita mas que yo. _

- _Te prometo que un día se pagará Atlas._

—_Descuide, se que lo hará. __—__dijo Atlas mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del muchacho para darle ánimos. __—__Ya es hora joven Natsu, su padre y su tío deben estar por regresar, así que debe irse._

—_Pero Atlas, que harás tú, sabrán que me dejaste escapar. __—__pregunto con preocupación el chico._

—_Para eso traje esto. __—__respondió mientras le mostraba el aplica corriente que tenia en las manos._

— _¿__Te vas a electrocutar?_

—_No se preocupe solo me dejara inconsciente un os minutos, lo suficiente para hacer creíble su escape._

—_Confió en ti Atlas, adiós. __—__el se despidió con un abrazo de su mayordomo d toda la vida que consideraba un verdadero amigo._

_El peli rosa se marcho de la mansión y a los pocos minutos después Igneel y Agnologia llegaron de regreso, y se encontraron con Atlas totalmente inconsciente en la habitación de Natsu, y cuando despertó, les dijo que el chico lo ataco por la espalda y le aplico corriente para luego darse a la fuga._

—_Igneel, ¿Qué hacemos? __—__pregunto intranquilo el peli negro._

—_Hay que encontrarlo._

_Natsu ya se encontraba frente a la dirección que le dio Atlas, y efectivamente era un orfanato, pero por mas que miraba no veía niños por ningún lado así que se dispuso a esperar a que los niños salieran así afuera, y poder ver a Wendy._

_De pronto todos los niños salieron a fuera del orfanato a jugar pero aun así no pudo ver a la peli azul._

—_Oye niña por que siempre lloras, ya nos tienes hartos. __—__dijo un niño un poco fornido que estaba intimidando a una pequeña de cabellera azul que se encontraba llorando mientras otros niños la rodeaban._

—_Por que no contestas… ¡acaso te crees mejor que nosotros! _

—_Oye mocoso, le pones un dedo encima a mi hermana y te mato, me oíste. __—__hablo fuerte y claro el peli rosa que apareció detrás de la pequeña peli azul, que reconoció inmediatamente su voz, mientras los agresores salieron huyendo._

_—__¡__Natsu-nee, Natsu-nee, sabía que vendrías a rescatarme! ____—_ _Dijo la pequeña Mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de apoyo hermano y seguía con las lagrimas._

—_Claro que iba a venir por ti, dije que nunca nos íbamos a separar. __—__respondió el peli rosa mientras consolaba a la pequeña con caricias sobre su cabello. __—__Ahora Wendy necesito que te calmes y escuches, vine a buscarte para que nos vallamos de Hargeon._

—_Pero Natsu-nii ¿y la mansión, tu papá?_

—_Huí de la mansión Dragneel, así que no podemos volver allí, y si no nos vamos pronto de Hargeon Igneel podría encontrarnos._

—_Esta bien Natsu-nii yo iré contigo a donde sea, siempre que estemos juntos, iré por mis cosas para irnos._

—_No podemos Wendy, se darían cuenta que te vas y llamarían a Igneel y nos encontrarían._

— _¿__Pero y mi ropa? __—__pregunto la niña._

—_No te preocupes traigo una maleta con ropa tuya, así que vamos._

—_Bien._

_En la mansión Dragneel, sonó el teléfono de la oficina de Igneel, pero el que contesto fue Agnologia, ya que Igneel se encontraba hablando con sus guarda espaldas, para que estos fueran en busca de su hijo._

—_Igneel, llamaron del orfanato, y dicen que Wendy desapareció._

—_Natsu… __—__susurro el peli rojo con resignación._

_FIN NATSU POV_

**El próximo es la continuación y lo subiré dentro de la semana. espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos luego.**

_._


	5. Chapter 5:Mi verdadera identidad parte 2

**Hola aquí traigo el quinto capitulo lamento la demora había prometido subirlo antes pero surgieron imprevistos,, sin mas que decir espero les guste el capitulo.**

**_Chapter 5: Mi verdadera identidad parte 2_**

_Mientras el peli rosa se encontraba en la oficina del director del instituto, la clase para Lucy pasaba muy lento, incluso podría decir que se estaba aburriendo sin su compañero de lugar, ya que este siempre estaba intentando captar su atención con juegos, dibujos, o simplemente buscando conversa, y aunque ella lo reprendía por no prestar atención a la clase, no podía negar que siempre el peli rosa le sacaba una sonrisa, en definitiva se divertía mejor que nunca en el instituto, gracias a su fiel acompañante._

—…_Natsu, que tanto estas haciendo con el maestro… __—__susurro con resignación mientras se recostaba sobre su pupitre y se olvido que el maestro estaba enfrente explicando la lección._

_Era curioso, el peli rosa le alegraba la vida, con el solo el hecho de estar cerca de ella, la hacia reír mas que nadie, y además esas sonrisas que inconscientemente empezaba a tener cada día, ya que las sonrisas Dragneel eran tan contagiosas, que le era imposible verlo sonreír y no corresponderle de la misma forma._

_Tanto Natsu Dragneel había entrado en su corazón que ahora le parecía que no lograría vivir un día sin él, era raro en cierta forma al principio supo que el peli rosa la atraía enormemente, luego que era una persona con la que se sentía a gusto, pero cuando lo beso supo que algo con él era diferente, ella quería Sting mientras fue su novia, y se sintió muy mal por como terminaron las cosas, pero lo que sentía por el Dragneel iba mas allá de un simple te quiero, me gustas, era mas como un te amo, te necesito, quiero que seamos algo mas que amigos, pero el dilema era como decírselo, además necesitaba un ambiente si se pensaba declarar, pero sabia perfectamente que sus amigos serian un problema, últimamente pasaban mucho con Gray, Erza, Jerall y Juvia mientras estaban en Fairy Tail, y cuando el peli rosa la iba a dejarla su casa, siempre estaban acompañados de la pequeña Wendy, a Lucy le agradaba la niña, pero con ella también se hacia difícil hablar de una declaración, así que de momento decidió que era mejor esperar un momento intimo entre los dos para así poder declararse al peli rosa y si tenia suerte tal vez el chico se adelantara, aunque dudaba de eso ya que Natsu si de sentimientos se trataba era algo retraído, aunque de todas formas ella también lo era, pero sabia que con él no podía sentir miedo a un posible rechazo, sabia que Natsu se sentía igual que ella, pero el jamás tomaría la iniciativa, ya que creía tontamente que ella aun sentía cosas por Sting y estaba afectada por el reciente rompimiento, ella no lo demostraba pero en el fondo lo estaba, pero no por que aun guardaba sentimientos por su ex novio, si no que estaba dolida por todo lo que perdió por estar con __él, y ver como terminaron las cosas, mas le dolía._

—_Oye Lucy, tanto entrañas al cabeza de humo. __—__hablo Gray, quien se había despertado recientemente y volteo para hablarle, aunque en realidad creía que el peli rosa ya había regresado de la oficina del maestro para molestarlo como siempre._

— _¿__…Por…por…que lo dices Gray? __—__pregunto tratando de ocultar su sonrojo._

—_Pues desde que se fue has estado cabizbaja, y ahora despierto, y te veo recostada sobre el pupitre, cuando tu siempre le prestas atención al maestro. __—__respondió el Fullbuster con buenos argumentos, por lo que la rubia no dijo nada ya que sabia que la lucha estaba perdida. __—__Deberías decirle como te sientes… __—__agrego al último el chico para volver a recostarse sobre su pupitre con la clara intención de volver a dormir._

_La rubia pensó, en como rayos su amigo peli azul había dado en el clavo sobre su actual dilema, tal vez era adivino, por mas ridículo que pareciera se le ocurrió, pero luego dedujo que sus acciones con el peli rosa la delataban, en verdad era tan obvio, pero que le importaba a esas alturas, ya no podía negarlo, ella lo savia, sus amigos igual, ahora solo faltaba el peli rosa y haría algo al respecto._

_En la oficina del director el peli rosa seguía narrando los acontecimientos que ocurrieron al huir de su casa y dejar atrás su vida._

—_Entonces, ¿esa niña es tu media hermana? __—__pregunto el maestro cuando el chico detuvo su relato._

—_Si, Wendy es hija de Igneel y Grandine una de las sirvientas de la mansión Dragneel, murió hace un año, un par de días antes de que me fuera huyendo de Hargeon._

—_Entiendo, y dime, ¿como le has subsistido durante todo este tiempo?_

NATSU POV

—_Natsu-nii, ¿ya te sientes mejor? __—__hablo la pequeña peli azul a su hermano, ya que este__ se encontraba totalmente mareado por el viaje, por la enfermedad de movimiento que padecía._

—…_No…te preocupes…Wendy, ya me siento mejor…no, no es cierto. __—__dijo para luego lanzarse a uno de los basureros que se encontraban cerca, para poder vomitar._

_Después de que el peli rosa se recupero de sus nauseas, se adentraron a la nueva ciudad a la que habían llegado, Crocus fue el destino al que llegaron después de su monumental huida, la ciudad era bastante grande, aunque nunca se compararía a Hargeon, pero mientras estuvieran lejos de su padre y su antigua vida, era mas que suficiente._

—_Bueno Wendy, este es el departamento que logre alquilar, se que no es el mejor, pero servirá por el momento._

—_No hay problema onii-chan, todo es bueno siempre que estemos juntos. __—__dijo la pequeña, para lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano y esté correspondió gustoso._

—_Tienes razón, desempaquemos todo y te invito a comer algo a algún lugar bonito._

_La niña acepto gustosa la invitación de su hermano, por lo que desempacaron rápidamente y se fueron a comer._

—_Sabe bien el ramen, ¿Verdad? __—__hablo el peli rosa mientras se engullía todo el contenido del tazón._

—_Nunca lo había probado, pero es exquisito. __—__respondió la niña sonriente, mientras comía de igual forma que su hermano, pero con algo mas de moderación._

—_Yo tampoco lo había probado, pero es lo mejor que eh comido en mi vida. __—__ Agrego el chico mientras que la gente que los rodeaba, los miraba extrañados, ya que los hermanos comían desaforadamente y se maravillaban por un simple tazón de ramen._

—_Natsu-nii, ¿podremos comer ramen todos los días? __—__pregunto la pequeña mientras seguía con su plato._

—_No me molestaría, pero el problema seria pagarlo, pero es tan delicioso que conseguiré trabajo para que podamos disfrutar de esta exquisitez a diario._

— _¡__Mas por favor! __—__dijeron los dos mientras estiraban el tazón esperando recibir mas._

_Habían pasado dos meces en Crocus, donde el peli rosa comenzó a trabajar, repartía diarios, paseaba perros, estuvo en labores de construcción y también fue bombero, con ese dinero le alcanzaba para pagar el arriendo del departamento, las cosa de comer, y también para que Wendy asistiera a la escuela, a el también le hubiera gustado seguir con sus estudios, pero el trabajo se lo impedía, así que se resigno a solo darle estudio a su hermana, ya que quería que esta tuviera la vida lo mas normal posible._

—_Natsu-nii, ¿como me veo? __—__pregunto la pequeña peli azul mientras lucia su nuevo uniforme, que su hermano le había comprado._

—_Te ves preciosa Wendy, tan linda te ves, que creo que tendré que vigilarte de cerca, para que no se te acerque mucho los chicos. __—__respondió el peli rosa con una mirada picara._

— _¡__Onii-chan! __—__replico la pequeña, mientras el peli rosa reía con malacia, y luego sintió como Wendy lo abrazo de forma repentina. __—__Gracias Natsu-nii, por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

—_No tienes nada que agradecer Wendy, yo haría todo por verte sonreír. __—__dijo el peli salmón para que su hermana levantara la vista y lo viera a los ojos. __—__Y sabes porque, porque eres mi hermana, mi única familia, lo que mas quiero._

_La niña comenzó a derramar lagrimas porque se emocionaba tanto de tener a alguien que la quisiera como hermana e hiciera tanto por ella, cuando el peli rosa no tuviera ninguna obligación de hacerlo, o al menos eso creía ella, además el chico le dio a el apellido Dragneel para así hacer mas creíble su parentesco, y nadie pusiera en duda que fueran hermanos._

—_Ya Wendy, no llores que me harás llorar a mí también... y tú no quieres verme llorar…_

—_Claro que no onii-chan, tu eres mi héroe y los héroes no deben lloran, ellos son fuertes igual que tu._

—_Por supuesto que no lloran, así que seca esas lagrimas para que todos tus compañeros vean la linda niña que eres y no una llorona. __—__dijo mientras soltaba un poco su abrazo, y la niña secaba sus lagrimas._

—_Tienes razón, debo verme linda si quiero conseguir novio. __—__respondió la peli azul en modo de broma esperando molestar a su hermano, ya que era demasiado sobre protector con ella._

— _¡__Novio!, ni pensarlo Wendy, eres muy pequeña, y si algún mocoso se te acerca mucho… lo mato._

—_Como digas onii-chan, nos vemos a la tarde. __—__Se despidió la pequeña para luego alejarse de la vista del peli rosa._

_Luego el chico se fue a su trabajo, repartía diarios por toda la ciudad en bicicleta, no era el mejor trabajo que había pero al menos la paga era buena, aunque lo malo era que trabajaba hasta muy tarde, también tenia mucho cuidado cuando paseaba por la ciudad ya que podía ser un blanco fácil para los posibles agentes que su padre pudo poner para buscarlo, además de la policía que probablemente también lo buscaban por el secuestro que cometió al llevarse a su hermana del orfanato, y sabia que si caía preso Wendy quedaría totalmente sola y de seguro la mandarían a otro orfanato a su suerte._

—_Ya es tarde, espero Wendy halla hecho algo de cenar… ¡me muero de hambre! __—__Decía el peli rosa mientras corría a toda velocidad, cuando le quedaban pocas cuadras para llegar al departamento donde lo esperaba su hermana._

— _¡Estoy de vuelta! _

—_Por fin llegas onii-chan, la cena esta lista desde hace rato. __—__reprendió la niña a lo que el chico parecía no escuchar producto del hambre que traía, luego se fue a lavar las manos para sentarse a la mesa._

—_Después de cenar la pequeña se fue a tomar un baño mientras el peli rosa descansaba sobre el sofá, y cuando casi se quedaba dormido, sonó su móvil y quien llamaba era su viejo amigo Atlas._

—_Hey Atlas, ¿como has estado? __—__dijo el peli rosa al oír la voz de su amigo._

—_Bien, ¿y ustedes como les va? _

—_De maravilla, ya conseguí trabajo, rente un departamento y Wendy esta asistiendo a una escuela en Crocus. __—__hablo muy contento el peli rosa, cosa que también hizo feliz a Atlas._

—_Me alegra saber que usted se encuentra bien joven Natsu al igual que la pequeña Wendy._

—_Hemos estado bien Atlas, y todo fue gracias a ti._

—_No diga eso señorito, me apena…_

—_Pero es verdad Atlas, te estoy muy agradecido y espero algún día poder pagar toda la ayuda que me brindaste._

—_Yo no espero nada a cambio joven su amistad me vasta… y bueno la razón por la que lo llamaba es para decirle que puede estar tranquilo en Crocus, su padre no tiene idea de su paradero, eso si, la policía lo esta buscando en Hargeon a si que no me sorprendería que luego lo empezaran a buscar en otras ciudades cercanas._

—_No hay problema Atlas tendré cuidado._

—_Bien joven me despido, cuídese y lo mantendré al tanto de lo que pase con su búsqueda._

_Después de esa llamada de Atlas comenzó a recibir otras cada un mes o dos para mantenerse al tanto si su padre sabia de su ubicación o si la policía comenzaba su búsqueda por las ciudades cercanas a Hargeon. _

_Afortunadamente durante varios meces el peli rosa pudo trabajar con normalidad en Crocus, nunca fue detenido por algún policía y tampoco nadie se le ocurrió compararlo con los Dragneel de Hargeon, ya que tener un trabajo tan corriente y vivir de forma sencilla era la mejor manera de despistarlos, también Wendy asistía a la escuela con normalidad, nunca nadie se pregunto si seria una Dragneel, ya que también conocían su humilde porvenir._

_Lamentablemente para los hermanos Dragneel, cuando ya llevaban diez meces en Crocus, comenzaron a sentirse observados, a toda hora y donde estuvieran veían gente de traje y gafas oscuras, y afuera de su departamento con frecuencia se estacionaban automóviles con vidrios polarizados, hacían rondas y de pronto desaparecían, y era uno tras otro, el peli rosa supuso que tal vez ya habrían localizado su ubicación, lo malo es que no sabia si era su padre o la policía de Hargeon, ya que Atlas llevaban un buen tiempo sin llamarlo y eso lo preocupaba aun mas._

_También opto porque Wendy dejara de asistir a l escuela, y nunca se separara de el, además asistir al trabajo se volvió tedioso, donde quiera que iba a repartir diarios, esos mismos vehículos aparecían, por lo que decidió dejar su trabajo esperando retomarlo después, si es que las cosas se arreglaban y dejaban de seguirlo, pero a esas alturas parecía muy difícil._

—_Onii-san… tengo miedo. __—__dijo la pequeña peli azul mientras que su hermano veía por la ventana._

—_Lo se Wendy, pero yo estoy aquí así que no te preocupes, no pasara nada. __—__respondió el peli rosa con una sonrisa falsa para tranquilizar a su hermana._

_Llevaban dos días sin salir del departamento, y eso se debía a que había hombres merodeando el vecindario y autos estacionados por todas partes._

_Natsu se mantenía sereno, no quería asustar mas a su hermana de lo que ya estaba, pero le era difícil, poco a poco llegaban más hombres y ya no se podía seguir negándose a si mismo, definitivamente venían tras ellos, y sentía que la pacifica vida que llevaba hasta ahora se venia abajo, y no solo eso si lo atrapaban probablemente perdería a su hermana y esa era la angustia mas grande que tenia, que el fuera preso por raptarla podía soportarlo, pero sabia que la pequeña volvería a un orfanato alejándola para siempre el._

_De pronto, su celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, que lo tenían tan preocupado, se alejo de la ventana y se percato que la llamada pertenecía a Atlas._

—_Halo, Atlas. __—__contesto el chico expectante para recibir nuevas indicaciones de su informante._

—_Joven Natsu, que bueno oírle… seré breve, debe irse inmediatamente de Crocus, su padre ya sabe su ubicación, y envió hombres a buscarlo._

—_Ya me lo temía Atlas, han estado merodeando mi vecindario unos sujetos sospechosos, deben ser ellos._

— _¿Ya están allá? __—__pregunto sorprendido el peli gris._

—_Si de hecho llevan días siguiéndome._

— _¡Joven, debe irse inmediatamente de allí, no deben tardar en allanar se departamento!_

—_Lo se Atlas, pero me tienen rodeado, me es imposible irme sin que me vean._

—_Pues deberá encontrar una manera joven, si se queda ahí, lo atraparan tarde o temprano._

—_Bien, ideare una forma de salir, y luego te llamare, para avisarte si logre salir o no._

—_Suerte joven Natsu._

_Luego de terminar la llamada el peli rosa se percato que la ventana del baño conectaba al departamento continuo, si se iban al otro apartamento podían hacer más tiempo para huir._

—_Wendy, debemos hacer las maletas, nos vamos de aquí. __—__hablo el chico mientras comenzaba a meter ropa en una maleta._

—_Bien, Onii-chan. __—__la niña obedeció y al igual que su hermano comenzó a sacar ropa de su armario._

—_Solo llevaremos lo más indispensable, debemos viajar ligero._

_Cuando ya terminaron de armar las maletas el peli rosa las arrojo por la ventana, para que cayeran en unos arbustos y no llamaran la atención de nadie, luego ayudo a pasar a Wendy por la ventana al otro departamento, y después paso el._

_Afortunadamente en ese departamento no había nadie, por lo que se adentraron en el con toda confianza, los hombres aun no ingresaban al edificio por lo que se bajaron por las escaleras tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, una vez que llegaron al primer piso, se escabulleron sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde aventaron las maletas, cuando las recuperaron, se dirigieron a un almacén que estaba al lado del edificio._

—_Aquí esperaremos a que esos sujetos entren al edificio a buscarnos y en ese lapso aprovechamos para escapar, entendido Wendy._

—_Esta bien Natsu-nii… __—__antes de terminar de hablar, todos los hombres que hacían guardia afuera del edificio entraron a toda velocidad._

_Cuando todos se adentraron, esperaron a que el camino se espejara para salir de su escondite y salir corriendo antes de que se percataran que habían abandonado el edificio._

_Corrieron lo que mas pudieron durante varias calles, pero el cansancio les gano, por lo que entraron a una estación de servicio que estaba cerca para poder descansar._

— _¿__Estas muy cansada Wendy? __—__pregunto a su hermanita al ver que esta se esforzaba por respirar._

—_Mas o menos… onii-chan. __—__respondió jadeante la peli azul._

—_No te preocupes, no nos vienen siguiendo así que podemos descansar unos minutos… __—__dijo mientras era interrumpido por le tono de su teléfono móvil, lo abrió y era nuevamente Atlas quien llamaba._

— _¿__Joven Natsu, logro salir? __—__pregunto de inmediato el hombre mostrando su preocupación._

—_Afortunadamente Atlas, pero aun estamos cerca de nuestros perseguidores._

—_Pues, no debe esperar mucho, esos sujetos no descansaran hasta encontrarlos._

—_Lo se, descansaremos un poco y luego iremos directo al la estación para largarnos de aquí._

—_Me parece y le sugiero que tome como destino Magnolia._

— _¿Magnolia?_

—_Si, algo me dice que su padre no lo encontrara por allá._

—_No entiendo, pero si tú lo dices, a Magnolia nos vamos._

—_Bien, llámeme cuando allá llegado a Magnolia._

—_Esta bien adiós. __—__se despidió para luego colgar._

—_Wendy, debemos ir a la estación, ¿estas muy cansada para seguir? __—__pregunto el peli rosa a la niña ya que se veía aun cansada._

—_Note preocupes onii-chan sigamos._

_Luego de salir de la estación de servicio tomaron un taxi directo a la estación y para así no tener que caminar tanto, principalmente por la pequeña._

_Una vez que llegaron el peli rosa compro los pasajes con destino Magnolia tal como le dijo Atlas, luego se subieron al tren y cuando la maquina estaba por partir, se percataron de que los hombres que los habían estado siguiendo habían llegado a la estación pero afortunadamente ninguno de ellos los vio en el tren así que cuando ya se habían alejado pudieron descansar tranquilos puesto que había pasado el peligro, aunque el peli rosa nuevamente sucumbió ante sus mareos, por lo que para el no fue un paseo nada agradable._

_Una vez que se bajaron del tren, el chico estaba tan feliz, el viaje fue tan largo, salieron de Crocus por la tarde y llegaron a magnolia muy temprano en la mañana del otro día, además para el fue el doble de largo producto de sus mareos, cosa que a su hermana le parecía gracioso, el podía ser fuerte, rudo, valiente, temerario, pero si se trataba de transportes, el chico era mas inofensivo que un gatito._

—_Ya llegamos onii-chan, ¿ahora adonde vamos? __—__pregunto la niña un tanto preocupada mientras el peli rosa recién se reincorporaba de sus nauseas._

—_Por el momento nos quedaremos aquí en la estación, mientras llamo a Atlas para recibir indicaciones. __—__respondió el chico para luego coger su móvil y llamar al peli gris._

—_Atlas, ya llegue a Magnolia como me dijiste._

—_Que bueno señorito, me alegro, aquí su padre se acaba de enterar de que le perdieron el rastro._

—_Excelente, eso si Atlas, tengo un problema, con la prisa con la que huimos traje con migo poco dinero, y lo gaste comprando los pasajes, no quisiera abusar de ti, pero crees que podrías prestarme algo mas de dinero, apenas comience a trabajar te lo pagare._

—_No se preocupe, joven, de hecho de eso mismo iba hablar con usted, revise mi cuenta de ahorros, y encontré una gran cantidad de dinero que no me pertenece, y creo que quien lo dejo ahí fue su madre, y la fecha de la transacción es poco antes de su muerte, tal vez ella supuso que algún día usted podría necesitar dinero, y lo escondió en mi cuenta para que su padre no lo supiera._

— _¿__Enserio Atlas? __—__pregunto mas que contento el peli rosa ante la noticia._

—_Así es, le enviare la contraseña de la cuenta a su móvil, para que usted disponga ahora de ese dinero._

—_Gracias Atlas._

—_No se preocupe, eso si joven, le aconsejo que lo ocupe sabiamente y no lo malgaste, es una buena cantidad de dinero, le alcanzara para conseguir un departamento, comida, y que estudien usted y su hermana, ya que si lo gasta en lujos en poco tiempo se acabara y tendrá que trabajar para subsistir y no podrá estudiar, y estoy seguro que eso no le gustaría a su madre._

—_Si, no lo malgastaré, lo prometo._

—_Bien, adiós joven Natsu cuídense. __—__dijo al final Atlas para despedirse, y luego de unos minutos envió la contraseña de la cuenta por mensaje de texto._

_Después los hermanos Dragneel se dirigieron a un cajero para retirar algo de dinero para rentar un departamento, caminaron sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad buscando donde hospedarse, cuando de repente el peli rosa vio que una chica rubia cruzo la calle sin percatarse de que el semáforo seguía en rojo, y un auto se aproximaba a ella a gran velocidad, lanzo su equipaje a un lado y corrió a salvar a la chica de de colisionar con el vehículo._

— _¡__Onii-chan!..._

_FIN NATSU POV_

_Mientras tanto en el resto del instituto, las clases estaban por finalizar, y Lucy estaba más que preocupada, por la ausencia de su compañero de lugar que aun no regresaba._

—_Y si tuvo un problema con el maestro. __—__se preguntaba a si misma pero inmediatamente se respondía. __—__imposible el maestro es tan comprensible, jamás se molestaría con Natsu._

_De pronto sonó la campana que indicaba el terminó de las clases, todos los alumnos comenzaron a irse del instituto, salvo algunos que se quedaban a sus talleres deportivos, la rubia tomo las cosas del peli rosa y decidió esperarlo en la salida._

—_Bueno maestro eso es todo lo que ocurrió, ahora tengo que preguntarle… ¿Qué planea hacer con esa información, me delatara a la policía, a Igneel? __—__pregunto con una cara de preocupación el chico ya que temía a la respuesta._

—… _Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo muchacho, jamás revelare tu identidad a nadie. __—__respondió el viejo muy seriamente._

—_Gracias maestro, se lo agradezco._

—_No agradezcas, pero te diré algo Natsu… la vida que llevas no es la ideal, tu padre te busca y la policía no tardara en comenzar una búsqueda global por todo Fiore, así que te pregunto yo ahora… ¿Qué harás? ¿Esperaras a que lleguen a buscarte a tu casa nuevamente y tengas que huir a otra ciudad? ¿Y que pasara cuando hallan policías buscándote en todas las ciudades y condados? ¿Huiras del país?_

—_Yo… en verdad no lo se… no puedo darle una respuesta maestro a sus preguntas, pero solo le diré que hare lo que haga falta para que no me alejen de Wendy, y si debo robarla de otro orfanato, e ir de ciudad en ciudad para ello lo hare y no dudare uno solo segundo. __—__respondió totalmente serio el chico._

—_Admiro tu determinación, Natsu… pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar a tu padre y a todos los que te buscan._

—_Lo tendré en cuenta maestro, gracias por todo. __—__hablo al ultimo el peli rosa para marcharse ya que se le hacia tarde para ir a buscar a su hermana a la escuela._

_Mientras tanto, Lucy seguía esperando al peli rosa, y seguía pensando en como acercarse un poco mas a el, pero no se le ocurría nada, de pronto apareció Sting, quien iba a su practica de soccer._

—_Lucy, ¿podemos hablar? __—__pregunto tímidamente el rubio y esperando que la rubia aceptara._

—_Sting, si quieres hablar de lo que paso el otro día, quiero que sepas que para mi es capitulo pasado, nosotros terminamos, y no habrá nada que nos haga regresar._

—_No Lucy, solo quería que me disculparas por la forma tan grosera con la que te trate. __—__hablo lo mas sinceramente posible el Eucliffe._

_La rubia no se lo esperaba, conocía muy bien a Sting y el era demasiado orgulloso, como para pedir perdón ante algo, pero lo noto tan sincero que termino creyendo sus palabras._

—_Lucy yo quería saber si podíamos ser amigos._

—_Esta bien Sting… __—__respondió la rubia pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo del Eucliffe, dudo un momento el corresponderle pero lo vio tan arrepentido que le devolvió el abrazo._

_El peli rosa venia de regreso de la oficina del maestro, fue a su salón a buscar sus cosas pero al no encontrarles supuso que tal vez Lucy las tenia y lo esperaba afuera, por lo que emprendió el rumbo, y cuando la vio noto como esta estaba abrazando a Sting, algo en el interior le molesto enormemente, pero prefirió ignorarlo ya que traía consigo muchas cosas en que pensar después de su charla con el maestro y añadir una mas ya era demasiado, se acerco lentamente para no llamar la atención ya que no quería interrumpir la escena, ya que supuso que tal vez ellos estaban regresando._

— _¡Natsu! __—__hablo la Heartfilia sorprendida, al ver que el peli rosa aparecía de la nada justo cuando ella abrazaba a Sting._

—_Ah, Lucy perdón por llegar tarde, solo venia por mis cosas. __—__respondió lo mas natural que pudo el peli rosa tratando de no mostrar su actual estado de animo._

_La rubia se soltó rápidamente de Sting, y luego vio como el Dragneel levantaba sus cosas y tomaba distancia._

—…_Natsu… yo… __—__intento excusarse pero fue interrumpida por el peli rosa._

—_Bueno me voy Lucy tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos mañana. __—__se despidió para luego empezar su camino para ir con su hermana que probablemente lo estaba esperando en la escuela._

_La rubia veía como se alejaba el chico por el que se desvelaba pero, el miedo la hizo quedarse estática, todo se veía cuesta arriba, si antes el peli rosa creía que ella aun tenia sentimientos por su ex novio a ahora definitivamente lo creería aun mas, y debería actuar rápido para que este olvidara la reciente escena y se enterara cuanto antes que por el único que siente algo es por él._

_El peli rosa seguía su camino, estaba molesto por lo que recientemente presencio, pero no podía hacer nada, le gustaba la rubia y demasiado, pero si ella seguía enamorada del Eucliffe, el no se interpondría, al contrario la apoyaría, por mas que detestara al sujeto, pero si le volvía a hacer o decir algo malo a la Heartfilia no dudaría un segundo en desmembrarlo parte por parte._

_Tampoco podía olvidar que en algún momento se le ocurrió confesar sus sentimientos a la rubia, ya que supuso en un comienzo que esta tal vez lo aceptaría debido a la cercanía que estaban teniendo, pero ahora debía olvidarse para siempre de eso, incluso si el rubio oxigenado no estuviera en el medio, tampoco lo haría, ya que las palabras del maestro aun retumbaban en su mente, en algún momento tendría que irse de Magnolia producto de sus perseguidores, y por ello trataría de no estar tan cerca ni de Lucy y sus nuevos nakamas, ya que no quería que estos salieran involucrados producto de todos los problemas que traía consigo._

_Después de recoger a Wendy, se fueron directo a casa, cenaron con el peli rosa mas callado de lo normal, y luego de que Wendy se fuera a dormir el chico salió al balcón a seguir pensando en su charla con el maestro, debía tener un plan por si lo volvían a encontrar, además la idea de ir a enfrentar a su padre de una vez por todas en vez de huir se hacia mas fuerte, pero después de un rato el sueño llego y se fue a dormir._

**Espero les allá gustado el capitulo, cualquier opinión sobre el fic dejen reviews siempre los leo y me ayudan a seguir.**

**El próximo capitulo tratare de subirlo en breve. Chaito **

**PD Volvió el anime de Fairy Tail y el primer capitulo estuvo genial, aguante el NaLu, tenia que decirlo. I Love NaLu**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6: Un Natsu con muchos problemas

**Hola lamento la demora nuevamente me retrase un poquito pero bueno... espero el capitulo les guste.**

**Chapter 6: Un Natsu con muchos problemas**

—_Señor Igneel, aquí traje el café que pidió, y sus medicamentos. __—__hablo Atlas Flame, al momento de irrumpir en el despacho del susodicho._

—_Gracias Atlas. __—__agradeció el peli rojo mientras el mayordomo dejaba el café en el escritorio y luego le entregaba las pastillas para que este se las tomara con un vaso de agua._

—_Señor, disculpe la intromisión, pero no se ve de lo mejor, ¿se siente usted bien? __—__pregunto el peli gris mientras el señor Dragneel se tomaba las pastillas._

—_Sinceramente no Atlas, últimamente eh estado bajo mucha presión, la corporación no ha estado de lo mejor, además la prensa ha estado muy hostil conmigo, por la desaparición de Natsu, cada día inventan nuevos rumores y eso ha hecho que este perdiendo credibilidad e inversionistas._

_A Atlas, le preocupaba el estado de salud en el que se encontraba Igneel, no dormía lo suficiente, tampoco se alimentaba bien, y últimamente había estado sufriendo perdidas de conciencia producto desmayos, y todo esto síntomas claros del estrés que estaba sufriendo en los últimos meses y principalmente por la partida de Natsu._

— _¿__Ya ha sabido algo sobre el joven Natsu? __—__pregunto de pronto, esperando una actitud mas enérgica del peli rojo pero este se veía con un enorme desgano._

—_No, eh enviado agentes, a todos los pueblos y ciudades cercanas a Crocus, pero no hay rastro de él._

_El mayordomo se sintió aliviado por la respuesta, le preocupaba el estado de salud del peli rojo, pero lo que mas quería era que Natsu pudiera disfrutar de una vida normal junto con su hermana legitima, y sabía que el señor Dragneel era un impedimento para la felicidad de su amigo._

—_Y que pasara si no encuentran al joven Natsu señor. __—__pregunto nuevamente el peli gris esperando que la respuesta fuera dejar en paz al peli rosa, aunque claramente sabia que esa no seria._

—_Lo encontraremos, nuestra reputación esta en peligro y no perdernos prestigio y poder por culpa de los caprichos de mi hijo._

_En tanto en Magnolia, el peli rosa se encontraba en la salida del departamento en que residía, esperando a que su hermana saliera para poder emprender el rumbo a la escuela._

—_Onii-chan, ¿que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? __—__pregunto de pronto la niña cuando ya llevaban un buen tramo recorrido, sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano._

—_Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? __—__respondió el chico sin mucho interés._

—_Pues… estas actuando totalmente diferente a ti, estas pensativo, y ayer me ignoraste desde que llegamos a casa. __—__agrego la pequeña, pero el peli rosa seguía sin prestarle mucha atención._

—_Son ideas tuyas Wendy, estoy igual que siempre. __—__respondió tratando de dejar satisfecha a su hermana y que dejara de interrogarlo, tenia mucho en que pensar y no podía distraerse._

_Aunque la pequeña tenia razón, el peli rosa estaba un poco ido, no estaba con el animo de siempre, el solía ser enérgico y alegre en extremo, pero desde la charla con el maestro su animo cambio totalmente, sumado la escena de Lucy con Sting lo tenia aun mas cabizbajo._

_La niña decidió pasarlo por alto, sabia que su hermano estaba así por algo y si no quería contarlo tendría sus razones para no hacerlo por lo que dejo de lado el interrogatorio._

—_Onii-chan, hoy no necesitas ir a dejarme a la escuela, de aquí en adelante puedo ir sola. __—__hablo la niña cuando se disponían a adentrarse a la calle por la que quedaba su escuela._

— _¿__Enserio Wendy? __—__pregunto con intriga el peli rosa ya que el siempre iba a dejar a su hermana y esta jamás se rehusaba._

—_Si, no hay problema, es que hoy quede de ir con un compañero de clases. __—__respondió la peli azul un poco sonrojada._

—_Esta bien, ¿vengo por ti después de clases o te veo en casa? _

—…_Etto… nos vemos en casa mejor. __—__agrego la pequeña un tanto extrañada de que su hermano no la interrogara sobre la procedencia del compañero con el cual se iría a clases, ya que al peli rosa no le gustaba que ella simpatizara mucho con chicos._

—_Bueno Wendy, que tengas un buen día, y nos vemos. __—__se despidió el peli rosa para seguir su camino a Fairy Tail y su hermana a la primaria de Magnolia._

_El peli rosa llevaban una cuadra caminando cundo se detuvo súbitamente cosa que sorprendió a algunos de los transeúntes que pasaban cerca._

— _¡__Wendy ira a la escuela con un compañero! ¡Podría intentar aprovecharse de ella! __—__grito sorprendiendo aun mas a la gente que pasaba, pero poco le importo, iba a dar la vuelta para ir a vigilar a su hermana cuando su subconsciente le hizo detenerse._

_No podía ir a molestar a su hermana, el lo que mas quería era que Wendy tuviera una vida normal, tener amistades y algún día novio era parte de llevar una vida normal, además la peli azul ya era grande__, además era bastante madura para su edad, a veces incluso mas que el, por ende ella podía cuidarse perfectamente sola o al menos lo suficiente como para ir a la escuela sola con un amigo, y si algo salía mal, el era lo suficientemente grande fuerte como para darle una paliza al mocoso que estuviera molestando o acercándose mucho a su hermana._

_Luego de pensar detenidamente sobre las andanzas de su hermana, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la intersección donde quedaba la casa de Lucy, el chico se detuvo un instante, no sabia si ir o no a buscarla como siempre para ir a Fairy Tail, pero le venia a la mente la imagen de la rubia abrazando de lo mejor al Eucliffe y eso lo ponía triste y a la vez molesto, pero no podía hacer nada, Lucy no era de su propiedad era solo su nakama, ella podía salir con quien quisiera y el lo aceptaba._

_Después de su segundo debate mental en lo que iba de la mañana decidió seguir su camino al instituto sin hacer escala en la casa de su rubia amiga, principalmente porque quería seguir pensando en su charla con el maestro Makarov, esas palabras que le dijo no se las podía sacar de la cabeza, sobre todo cuando le dijo que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara tanto a su padre por huir de la mansión Dragneel y de su destino corporativo, como también a la justicia de Hargeon, por el secuestro de Wendy, y si bien lo hizo con las mejores intenciones para que a esta no la alejaran de su lado, sabia perfectamente que ante todos era un crimen._

_Muchas veces se le pasaba por la cabeza regresar a la mansión Dragneel, y rogarle a Igneel que lo perdonase por irse y que aceptara que Wendy viviera con ellos, aunque no fuese con el apellido que le corresponde para que así la gente nunca pensara que es su hija ilegitima, pero sabia que su padre no lo aceptaría, echaría a la niña apenas la viese, ya que el temor de que descubran de que el gran Igneel Dragneel tubo una hija fuera del matrimonio con su madre era lo que mas le importaba y si arruinar la vida de una pequeña que no tiene culpa de haber nacido, es necesario para mantener su prestigio y conservar las apariencias, el hombre no lo dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo._

_Lo maldeciría hasta el día de su muerte por renegar de su propia hija, alejarla de su lado y abandonarla a su suerte, pero con eso no se solucionaban sus problemas, los agentes de su padre eran perros de caza cuando se trataba de encontrara a alguien y de hecho ya lo habían encontrado una vez, así que no tardarían mucho en comenzar a buscarlo por Magnolia y no descansarían hasta llevarlo devuelta ante su padre._

_En tanto en su trayecto, aun le quedaban varias cuadras por llegar a al instituto, pero como aun era temprano en vez de seguir directo, tomo calles alternas para hacer el camino mas largo ya que aun no quería estar en Fairy Tail para así tener mas tiempo para seguir con su meditación._

_En medio del camino tomo asiento en unas de la bancas que habían por la acera en una gran avenida, y junto a el había un hombre de mediana edad, cabello café, y vestía con una gran capa negra, al chico le llamo la atención el sujeto pero decidió ignorarlo, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y distraerse por un simple viejo, además había visto a otros mas raros._

_De pronto el viejo le hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cosa que le extraño, ya que no veía razón en que el hombre mostrara interés en el._

—_Oye, chico… no deberías ir a tu escuela. _

—_Y eso que le importa, además aun tengo tiempo para llegar. __—__arremetió el peli rosa mirando de frente al sujeto de la capucha._

—_Tienes agallas chico, pero hay una gran diferencia entre los dos, trátame con más respeto. __—__hablo ahora el peli café pero sin darle la cara al peli salmón._

—_Si por diferencia se refiere a edad… lo admito es mas viejo que yo._

—_Maldito niño, a quien llamas viejo. __—__dijo de forma intimidante el sujeto y aunque en un principio logro su cometido, al moverse dejo ver sus prótesis de brazo y pierna, lo que llamo la atención del peli rosa._

—_Oye viejo, ¿que te sucedió? __—__pregunto el chico acercándose el peli café para ver de cerca las prótesis._

—_Pues tuve un accidente, hace unos años… y por cierto deja de llamarme viejo, me llamo Gildarts._

—_Sabes si tenias un complejo con tu edad debiste decirlo desde un principio… y yo soy Natsu un gusto. __—__se presento el Dragneel, y por alguna razón embozo una sonrisa lo que extraño al sujeto, ya que el peli rosa llevaba una cara de preocupación, y ahora sonreía como si nada._

—_Bueno ahora que tenemos mas confianza… ¿porque andas tan abrumado? __—__pregunto Gildarts con curiosidad._

—_Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti Gildarts._

—…_Supongo que tienes razón, pero yo pregunte primero. __—__arremetió el peli café esperando esta vez obtener una respuesta._

_El chico dudo un momento en contarle sus problemas a un extraño que penas le conocía el nombre, pero algo le inspiro confianza, además no perdía nada, y lo peor que le podía pasar era que al sujeto no le interesara en lo mas mínimo lo que contaría, pero el peli café parecía tener un gran interés o tal vez solo quería escuchar las miserias de otros para olvidar las propias._

—…_Y bien… __—__hablo nuevamente el hombre sacando de la reflexión al peli salmón. __—__Vamos Natsu, que no me hago joven…_

—_No si… eso se nota… __—__respondió esta vez, pero no de la mejor forma cosa que fastidio al sujeto de la capucha._

—…_Si sigues con eso… __—__amenazo el hombre apretando los puños de lo arto que estaba de los juegos del Dragneel. _

—_Ya entendí, ya entendí… no te enojes, te contare… sabes mi vida es una completa mentira, mis amigos no saben nada de mi, la chica que me gusta no me puede corresponder por que le gusta un idiota, y lo peor es que aunque me confesara y ella me aceptara, luego terminaría odiándome por mentiroso, lo mismo mis amigos, pero no puedo hacer nada, tengo una hermana pequeña, y es por ella que no enfrento mi pasado, por que si lo hago la perderé, y como si fuera poco mi padre me odia._

—…_Wuaau…, tu si que tienes problemas. __—__hablo tan pronto termino de escuchar la explicación del chico._

—_Y que lo digas… estuve evitando pensar en eso mucho tiempo pero no puedo eludirlo mas, nunca podre tener una vida normal como los demás, un día tendré que irme de Magnolia, y comenzar de cero de nuevo. _

—_Bueno, no se que decirte, eres un mocoso aun y cargas con un gran peso sobre tu espalda…es normal sentir miedo… __—__dijo el peli café pero fue interrumpido por Natsu._

—_Yo no tengo miedo, o mejor dicho no puedo tener miedo, mi hermana me necesita debo ser fuerte por ella._

—_Natsu, el miedo no es malo… tan solo nos dice que tan débiles somos, por eso no te avergüences de admitirlo, tu mismo dijiste que tu hermana te necesita, por eso usa el miedo que sientes de perderla para hacerte mas fuerte de lo que ya eres, y demuéstrale a todos de lo que eres capaz por ella._

_El peli rosa estaba sorprendido, si bien Gildarts en un principio no se veía con ese poder de razonamiento, ahora la postura que había adoptado lo dejaba perplejo, pero sobre todo las palabras que le dijo aun mas, el creía que tener miedo era ser un cobarde un miedoso, pero no, el peli café tenia razón el miedo es el reflejo de lo que queremos y ahora que se daba cuenta haría algo al respecto._

—_Tienes razón Gildarts, no me voy a amargar la vida por mis problemas, y aunque tenga miedo se que encontrare la forma de superarlos y proteger a mi hermana. __—__respondió el en voz alta el chico cosa que alegro al peli café, ya que si el peli rosa tenia cara de ser idiota a veces no lo era tanto. __—__Oh debo irme se me hace tarde. __—__hablo el peli rosa al ver la hora en el reloj, para luego despedirse del sujeto de la capucha._

—_Nos vemos vie…digo Gildarts. _

—_Nos vemos Natsu, cuídate y recuerda lo que hablamos._

—_Lo hare adiós. __—__se despidió finalmente mientras se alejaba corriendo para tratar de no llegar tan tarde a Fairy Tail, porque a esa altura la clase ya debía estar comenzando._

_Una vez que el peli rosa ya ni se veía, el peli café se paro de su cómodo asiento a caminar sin un rumbo muy claro._

—_Maldito niño, se fue antes de escuchar mi historia, supongo que tendré que ir por un trago. __—__hablo para si mismo, y luego comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar._

_En tanto el peli rosa corría a toda velocidad con rumbo a Fairy Tail, y tal como había predicho las clases ya habían comenzado, afortunadamente el maestro era Ichiya, y como siempre hablaba frases extrañas, prácticamente el chico salió eximido de cualquier reprendida por el retraso._

_Hizo su ingreso al salón como de costumbre ya que trataría de actuar lo mas naturalmente posible, Lucy estaba sentada junto a su lugar esperándolo al igual que siempre cosa que al peli rosa extraño ya que supuso que la rubia había vuelto con su ex, por lo que debería de alejarse o mantener distancia como antes, pero no fue así._

—_Natsu ¿por que llegas tan tarde? __—__pregunto la rubia apenas el chico se acerco a su lugar._

—_Es que me quede dormido. __—__respondió el peli salmón mientras reía aparentando como si nada hubiese pasado, pero a pesar de la sonrisa que traía la rubia lo notaba raro, definitivamente no era el mismo desde ayer._

_La clase avanzo de lo mas normal, Gray dormía descaradamente, aunque a veces despertaba y se daba vuelta buscando pleito con Natsu, cosa que este a veces le seguía y otras ignoraba, Cana hablaba con Lucy sobre temas de chicas y cosas de ese estilo aunque también lo hacia para copiarle los apuntes a la rubia ya que ella tampoco prestaba mucha atención a la clase._

_Luego de un rato el maestro se canso de estar tanto rato explicando la lección y se sentó a descansar, cosa que todo el salón aprovecho para comenzar a armar bullicio como siempre solían hacer, hasta que de pronto Erza alzo la voz mandándolos a callar a todos._

—_Ya estuvo bueno, todos son tan infantiles pelean apenas el maestro se descuida. __—__hablo molesta la peli roja._

—…_pero Erza, t…tu también estabas en medio de la pelea. __—__intervino tímidamente Jet._

—_Eso fue por que alguien aplasto mi lonchera donde traía uno de mis pasteles de fresa. __—__respondió excusándose la peli roja mientras a todos les resbalo una gotita estilo anime por la nuca_

—_...__Men… escuchen lo que la bella Erza-san tiene que decir…Men… __—__ahora era el maestro peli naranja el que hablaba acercándose peligrosamente a la Scarlet, pero esta se corrió antes de que se aproximara demasiado, ya que el sujeto la ponía nerviosa._

—_Bien, ahora que tengo su atención… como ya saben el aniversario del instituto se celebrara la próxima semana, y como siempre debemos organizarnos para este evento._

_Apenas la peli roja dio la noticia todos gritaban de alegría ya que sabían que se venia algo bueno._

— _¿__Aniversario? __—__pregunto el peli rosa con curiosidad a su compañera rubia ya que no entendía la algarabía de toda la clase._

—_Si Natsu, Fairy Tail esta de aniversario cumple cincuenta años, o sea las bodas de oro, por lo que será una enorme fiesta. __—__respondió sumamente emocionada la Heartfilia._

—_Escuchen todos. __—__dijo intentando callar los gritos de algarabía de sus compañeros para seguir dando las instrucciones. __—__Este año le ah tocado a nuestra clase encargarse del entretenimiento para la fiesta de cierre del aniversario, así que deberemos pensar en algo ¿alguna idea?_

—_Eh… Erza… etto… Gajeel tiene una banda y tocan muy bien… que tal si se presentan. __—__hablo la peli azul de Levy mientras se sonrojaba al hablar del Redfox._

—_Oye enana… __—__arremetió el peli negro un poco molesto y sorprendido de que la chica lo postulara._

— _¿__Es cierto eso Gajeel? __—__pregunto la Scarlet con incertidumbre._

—_geehee… pues no me gusta presumir, pero si. __—__hablo con algo de soberbia y una sonrisa que preocupo a muchos, ya que si el Redfox sonreía era señal de que algo malo iba a pasar._

—_Bien, tu banda tocara para nosotros. __—__arremetió de forma intimidante la presidenta del consejo de alumnos._

—_Eh… Erza, tal vez deberías preguntar que estilo de música que toca la banda de Gajeel. __—__agrego el Fernández ya que a la peli roja no se le había ocurrido preguntar lo mas importante._

—_Cierto… Gajeel, ¿que estilo toca tu banda?_

—…_Hacemos covers de AC-DC, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Scorpions…_

—_No me sirve. __—__dijo lo mas cortante la peli roja._

— _¿__Y eso porque? _

—_Porque quiero que la gente se divierta no se golpee como salvaje._

—_Pues… no veo la diferencia. __—__respondió el Redfox de forma sencilla._

—_Basta, tocaras algo acorde a la ocasión, y se termina la discusión._

_Todos palidecieron después de oír a la Scarlet, por lo que Gajeel tubo que aceptar las condiciones de la presidenta, y al mismo tiempo nadie se atrevió a contradecirla o a proponer otra idea._

—_Bien ahora que ya tenemos el entretenimiento, les recuerdo que como cada año también se elige al equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail, por lo que los que quieran participar deben inscribirse, y el ganador tendrá un premio sorpresa._

_Producto de esto todos comenzaron a buscar equipos para la competición, aunque había algunos que no le prestaban mucha importancia, como por ejemplo el peli rosa, que si bien le gustaban las fiestas, celebraciones, y sobre todo competiciones, por todo lo que le acomplejaba en su mente prefería mantenerse al margen._

—_Oye llamitas, ¿te pasa algo? __—__pregunto el Fullbuster a su amigo-enemigo al verlo poco enérgico de cómo era costumbre._

—_A mi… nada solo tengo algo de sueño, es todo. __—__respondió el Dragneel dejando a Gray y a Lucy que también los escucho extrañados._

_De pronto llego la peli roja, más animada que de costumbre, cosa que también llamo la atención de Gray y Lucy._

—_Hey chicos, están pensando participar. __—__hablo la Scarlet a penas llego._

— _¿__En la competición por equipos? __—__pregunto la Heartfilia algo sorprendida._

—_Claro, de hecho, venia a proponerles que formemos equipo como antes, y que defendamos la corona del año pasado._

—_Lo había olvidado, somos los actuales campeones. __—__agrego la rubia._

— _¿__Que dices Gray? __—__pregunto la peli roja ahora a su amigo peli azul._

—…_Pues… a mi me gustaría, ¿y que dices tu Lucy?_

—_Me encantaría que volviésemos a ser un equipo. __—__respondió contenta la rubia._

—_Bien, ganaremos por segundo año consecutivo. __—__hablo triunfante la Scarlet._

_El peli rosa se encontraba recostado sobre su pupitre, y seguía pensando en su charla con el maestro, y luego la conversación que sostuvo con Gildarts, por lo que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban sus amigos._

—_Oe Natsu, muéstrate mas interesado en la competición, con esa actitud no ganaremos nada. __—__dijo Erza mientras pateo un costado de la mesa del Dragneel para captar su atención._

— _¿__Ganaremos?_

—_Claro, eres parte de nuestro equipo. __—__arremetió a la peli roja._

—_Y… no se suponía que ustedes eran el equipo más fuerte._

—_Así nos llamaban hace un año._

—_Entonces no veo la razón de que me necesiten._

—_Escucha flamita, somos el equipo mas fuerte, y por eso te necesitamos, aunque me cueste admitirlo… gracias a ti Lucy, Erza y yo somos buenos amigos como antes._

—_Si Natsu, te necesitamos, por favor acepta. __—__hablo ahora la rubia acercándose al chico y dándole una sonrisa, a la que no pudo negarse._

—_Esta bien, acepto. __—__dijo sin mas, mientras sus amigos se veían de lo mas contentos._

_El peli rosa si bien sabia que tarde o temprano, se iría de Magnolia, fuese cual fuese la razón sus amigos se molestarían con el por ocultarles su pasado y las cosas que había hecho, pero trataría de divertirse con ellos lo que mas pudiera hasta que el día de la verdad llegue y enfrente a su padre y a la justicia._

—_¡Gray-sama! Haga equipo con Juvia. __—__hablo de pronto la peli azul llamando la atención de todos._

—_Lo Siento Juvia ya tengo equipo. __—__respondió el peli azul mientras la chica comenzaba a soltar lagrimas de tristeza._

—_No se porque creo que Erza-san tiene algo que ver con esto__. —__hablo por lo bajo la chica._

—_Se me olvidaba, espero que todos recuerden que mañana acordamos ir a la casa de Gray a estudiar. __—__dijo la Scarlet cosa que hizo palidecer a Gray y a Natsu, ya que ellos eran los que mas necesitaban estudiar._

_El día pasó rápido, ya que prácticamente se dedicaron a organizar el entretenimiento de la banda de Gajeel para la fiesta de clausura, y la conformación de algunos grupos para la competencia de Fairy Tail._

_Al final todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, el peli rosa caminaba de lo mas relajado ya que hoy por petición de su propia hermana no la iría a buscar a la escuela, por lo que no llevaba prisa, iba a unas cuadras de distancia de Fairy Tail, cuando Lucy llego corriendo para alcanzarlo._

—_Lucy, ¿que sucede? __—__pregunto el peli rosa al ver a su amiga._

—… _¿Por qué no me esperaste? __—__arremetió la chica sin responderle._

—_Lo siento, creí que tendrías cosas que hacer. __—__respondió un poco cabizbajo ya que a quien se refería era al rubio Eucliffe._

—_Natsu, has estado actuando muy raro, me evitas, y ya no sonríes como antes, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?_

—_No… nada Lucy. __—__hablo tratando de despistarle y sonreírle de forma falsa._

—_Ves… lo que digo Natsu, no sonríes como siempre, algo te esta pasando. __—__dijo la rubia mientras el Dragneel ocultaba su mirada, ya que no sabia como contestarle. __—__Natsu, estas así desde ayer, y no puedo evitar pensar que es porque me viste con Sting, ¿es por eso que estas así? _

—_No… no es eso… solo que… __—__respondió entrecortadamente._

—_Quiero, que sepas que no volvería con Sting nunca… porque… mi corazón ya esta ocupado. __—__hablo ahora la rubia totalmente sonrojada._

_Natsu la veía totalmente sonrojada, no estaba seguro que ella se refería a el pero se veía tan linda que rogaba que el fuese el que ocupara su corazón._

—_Natsu… el que me gusta… eres tú. __—__dijo finalmente para colgarse del cuello del peli rosa y besarlo._

_Al principio el chico quedo sorprendido, y pero al cogerle el sabor a los labios de la rubia, toda su mente se fue en blanco, y profundizo el beso, a pesar de no ser el primer beso que se daban definitivamente este les supo diferente, luego de necesitar aire se separaron y se quedaron viendo unos segundos un poco nerviosos._

—…_Lucy… tu también me gustas y mucho. __—__apenas hablo el peli rosa por lo desconcertado que estaba por como iban las cosas, pero ya no dudaría mas si Lucy tubo el valor de sincerarse el también._

_Apenas la rubia lo escucho volvió a besarlo, y no una vez si no que varias, y el peli rosa no ponía resistencia alguna solo se dejaba llevar, por lo que se fueron a un lugar mas apartado de la calle, para que no los molestaran o los quedaran viendo como pervertidos._

—…_Crees que podríamos ser… novios. __—__hablo tímidamente la chica._

_El peli rosa iba a responder gustoso la pregunta, pero todo lo que lo abrumaba se le vino a la mente de nuevo, ¿Qué haría si lo encontraba la policía o su padre?, ¿Qué pasaría con Lucy? su padre lo alejaría de ella, pero la justicia, podría involucrarla, y lo menos que quería era que la rubia saliera perjudicada por su culpa._

_La rubia lo veía dudar, y al no responderle supuso la respuesta, por lo que de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas que le fueron imposibles poder contener. __—__… no me rechaces por favor… __—__ hablo mientras lloraba lo que provoco que el peli rosa saliera de su trance._

—_Jamás te rechazaría Luce… __—__dijo el chico de forma tierna para luego besarla y secar sus lagrimas._

—_Entonces… ¿somos novios?_

—_Si… aunque no soy muy bueno con estas cosas…_

—_Siempre que no sepas que decir o hacer, bésame, con eso es suficiente… __—__y el peli rosa la beso como ella dijo, y se fueron caminando tomados de la mano a la casa de la rubia, estuvieron allí un rato, y luego el chico se fue a su casa._

—_Nos vemos mañana, adiós Luce._

_En la Corporación Dragneel, un joven de unos veinte años, cabello negro y vestido de traje caminaba en dirección al ascensor con destino al ultimo piso del edificio que quedaba en el centro de Hargeon._

—_Por fin llegas Zeref. __—__hablo Agnologia Dragneel._

—_Si padre, lamento el retraso. __—__respondió el sujeto._

—_No importa, lo importante es que estas aquí y es hora de que empecemos con nuestro plan para apoderarnos de la fortuna que Igneel ha estado acumulando todos estos años._

—_Primero hay que acabar con el padre._

—_No te preocupes, su salud no esta de lo mejor, y usaremos eso a nuestro favor para que su muerte parezca natural._

— _¿__Cuando iniciamos el plan? __—__pregunto mientras su padre serbia una copa de vino._

—_En unos cuantos días. __—__respondió el hombre para luego brindar por los planes que tenían ambos._

**Gracias por seguir el fic espero les allá gustado el capitulo.**

**Lamentablemente el próximo capitulo lo subiré en dos semanas, pero sera bien largo como compensación.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
